Pancakes!
by amiamu
Summary: Let's just say that Naruto's going into heat and Sasuke found out he can get Naruto pregnant because of Kyuubi… don't ask how he found out just that Naruto doesn't know and Sasuke still wants to revive his clan. Sasuke didn't leave.OOC MPreg. Sasunaru
1. Great Morning

**Pancakes!**

**Chapter 1**

**(Great Morning)**

**[September 30****th****]**

Man, was it a great morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping- but damn did his back hurt like shit. '_Damn Sasuke and his horny assed self._' The blonde sighed in distress.

The only thing that could make him feel a little better would be just the smell of a hot cup of French vanilla coffee. Ah… coffee.

"Haah… coffee… Is my imagination that good or am I really smelling coffee?" The blonde said in a relieved sigh.

"No, dobe. It isn't your imagination." Came the cold yet calming voice of Sasuke Uchiha. At that moment Naruto swung his head to face the Uchiha who was leaning against the doorframe with two mugs in his hand. "Good morning, Naruto." He said as he walked over to the blonde in the bed smirking at the pained expression Naruto had on his face that was caused by their strenuous activities last night. (Wink, wink)

Naruto struggled to sit up in the bed as he glared at Sasuke for putting him in that predicament. At this Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Here… and here are some pills to take for your back pain," Sasuke said while placing the mug on the bedside table, "when you're finished go wash up and come downstairs for breakfast, I'm making pancakes." With that he turned and went through the door.

'_What, no morning kiss?' _he thought with a sigh. "Oh well… I'm getting pancakes for breakfast!"He turned to the night stand to take up the mug of coff- wait that wasn't a mug of coffee, it was just plain water. He got tricked. He sighed again, and then took his pills.

He jumped from the bed forgetting about his back pains and ran to the bathroom.

Meanwhile downstairs after hearing Naruto's outburst (the pancake thing) Sasuke decided to start eating his breakfast.

In the middle of standing to put his dishes in the sink, Sasuke saw a big orange and black blur race to the table and started stuffing pancakes down their throat. Sasuke straightened then chuckled, shaking his head. Who knew that Naruto loved something else other than ramen?

Naruto was currently on the kitchen-bar stool rocking back and forth while shoving pancake in his mouth and occasionally drinking coffee.

"Dobe, stop that. It's dangerous." Sasuke said on his way over to Naruto. Said blonde did what he was told but continued eating (he got 12 pancakes). Sasuke went up behind Naruto right as he swallowed the last bit of pancake and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Naruto leaned back into the touch and Sasuke nuzzled his head in the crook of Naruto's neck taking a deep breath. Naruto then placed his hands on top of Sasuke's and smiled.

"You smell yummy… like strawberries… you should use my body wash and shampoo more often… though I wonder if you taste as yummy as you smell." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's delicate ear in a husky tone. Naruto shivered at the feeling of Sasuke's breath brushing across his ear. Sasuke stuck his tongue out and licked the shell of Naruto's ear causing him to moan. Sasuke smirked at this then started kissing down Naruto's neck right below his ear. He stopped and waited, which earned him a disappointed mewl, this made his smirk widen.

Sasuke ran his tongue over one of the hickeys he put there last night and sucked on it changing its current purple color back to red. He licked his lips and smiled at his handy work.

"Nnn… S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out in pleasure. Sasuke bit his lips in excitement as he drowned in the sight of Naruto's flushed cheek and panting body upon the stool. Sasuke held the seat of the stool and spun Naruto around to face him. He then stood in between Naruto's legs and held him around his waist. The raven then slowly slid his hands down to Naruto's butt and held it in a firm grip, squeezing it twice and without warning he lifted Naruto up to his waist. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke and buried his face in the junction of Sasuke's neck panting slightly. Sasuke spun around and headed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"S-S…Sasuke… what are y-you… doing?" questioned Naruto in a small voice when he felt Sasuke's hardening member rubbed on his.

"You'll soon find out." Sasuke whispered in his ear, and then started nibbling on it. He then walked to the bed and dropped Naruto on the bed, earning a cry from the protesting bed and a frustrated grunt from Naruto. He straightened up and looked down at Naruto. Said blonde was sprawled across the bed with ruffled hair and half lidded eyes. His skin was flushed in the most adorable pink hue and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Panting, his breath hitching every now and then. Sasuke sighed, this sight was indeed breath taking and he was feeling the effect of it in his lower regions.

"S-S…Sasu…nnn" Naruto was slowly losing his patience. First Sasuke starts all of this and now it seems he doesn't want to finish what he started. What upset Naruto even more was the fact that Sasuke was just standing there staring at him… or- knowing Sasuke- eye raping him. Naruto growled, partially embarrassed and annoyed, giving Sasuke the hint that if he doesn't hurry his ass up, Naruto was going to do it himself and in front of Sasuke if he has to.

"Hn… dobe you're so interesting to watch, especially like this." Sasuke stated jerking his head towards Naruto. Naruto moaned then sat up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him on top of him onto the king sized bed spreading his legs wider to accommodate Sasuke. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face closer to his and placed his lips on Sasuke's. The kitsune started to nibble on Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted almost immediately. Naruto shyly slid his tongue inside the wet cavern earning a moan of satisfaction from Sasuke. Naruto encouraged; decided to deepen the kiss, exploring every nook and cranny of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke getting bored decided to dominate the kiss. He held Naruto face to deepen the kiss even more, (if that's even possible) and settled himself in between Naruto's legs. Naruto put his legs and arms around Sasuke and submitted to the kiss.

"Haah… Sasu…Sasuke…nnn" Naruto panted in between kisses as Sasuke moved from his lips to his jaw bone and further down adding new hickeys to his growing collection while pushing his hands up Naruto's shirt.

"Ahhh… Sasu…kee…" Naruto mewled as Sasuke pinched his right nipple. Sasuke reached back up and started kissing Naruto again. He then reached for Naruto's shirt hem and pushed it up to his chest. The Uchiha separated the heated kiss for a split second to pull the blonde's shirt over his head then threw the annoying piece of clothing somewhere across the room. Sasuke shifted down to Naruto's chest and gently covered Naruto's right nipple with his hot, wet mouth while he slid his hands over Naruto's sides up to the left nipple and tweaked and pinched it. He moved his warm lips over to the other and gave it the same treatment. When he was done he sat up, straddling Naruto and pulled his shirt off and dropped it at the side of the bed. Naruto let out a frustrated growl when Sasuke leaned over him to kiss him and flipped them over so he was now on top. Sasuke grunted when his back met the mattress with a thump.

"Sasuke… you're taking too long," the blonde whined "screw foreplay, I want you inside me now!" he continued, fist firm against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke chuckled and looked up at the blonde then smiled.

"Okay, Naruto. I'll hurry this along so we can get your favourite part of making love." With that he flipped them back over so he was back on top, now hovering over Naruto who looked like he was going to burst if he didn't get release soon, he bent over and placed a chaste kiss on his red bruised lips. Sasuke hurriedly got rid of their pants and boxers throwing them somewhere across the room. He held both of Naruto's under thighs and slowly spread his legs taking in the sinful sight of Naruto's gorgeous body in front of him, open to him and only him. Sasuke smirked thinking to himself. _'I'm the only one that gets to see Naruto like this…such a blessing.'_ Naruto blushed again noticing Sasuke's stares; he blushed even more when he noticed just what exactly Sasuke was staring at. Naruto moved his hands down to cover himself from Sasuke but Sasuke stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe, don't try to hide yourself from me... not that I haven't seen that part of you before." Sasuke snapped squeezing Naruto's hands. Naruto mewled at the pressure on his hands then relaxed his hands and legs so Sasuke could stop squeezing his hands. "You're so beautiful like this; you shouldn't be ashamed of a body like this. You're gorgeous, Naruto." Sasuke said with an 'I love you and we're gonna screw like bunny rabbits into next week' smile. It creep Naruto out a bit, but only a bit. Sasuke knelt there staring at Naruto's cherry puckered entrance as it clenched and twitched. Sasuke smirked, now it was time to tease Naruto.

"Dobe, I think your ass is trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is." The raven said as he leaned forward putting his ear at Naruto's entrance. The blonde moaned when his legs were brought closer to the bed that caused his legs spread even further apart. "Mmm… I think it's asking me to f**k it, would you agree?" Sasuke straightened and azure met obsidian and Naruto glared.

"Would you stop doing that, it's embarrassing to know that you're talking to my asshole." The kitsune squeaked turning ten shades darker. "Sasu-kee…p-please hurry u-up." Naruto bucked his hips up just to prove his point of being seriously in need. Sasuke sighed and reached over Naruto to the bed side table, opened the drawer and felt around for the lube until he found it. Squeezing the right amount on his fingers he decided to start preparing Naruto. He placed his index finger at the hole and slowly rubbed his finger around the entrance making it shiny and wet. Sasuke then put the pad of his thumb on the hole and pressed it in making Naruto moan in ecstasy throw his head back against the pillows. The Uchiha smirked liking what was happening to his blonde dobe, then push his index finger inside the blonde slowly, earning him a gasp and a shudder.

Sasuke moaned enjoying the feeling of the blonde's hot and tight walls contracted and pulled him in like he belonged there. _'Of course I belong here; this fine piece of ass is mine.' _Sasuke told himselfwhile adding another finger, pushing them in and out and scissoring them, stretching the kitsune for something much bigger. During this time Naruto busied himself by thrusting back on Sasuke's fingers gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Hahn…haah…nnn Sasukee…" Naruto moaned finding it very hard to breath at the moment. Sasuke leaned over to Naruto's chest and started kissing it, leaving hickeys here and there, still moving his fingers while trying to find the dobe's prostate and allowing Naruto to ride his fingers. "Mmm…Hahn…nnn…S-S-Sasu-Ahh!" Naruto screamed arching his back off the bed.

'_Found it!' _Sasuke shouted in his head. "Naruto, are you ready?" he questioned retracting his fingers from the blonde's entrance. Naruto mewled in disappointment at the loss of the pleasurable fingers, but nodded anyways. After removing his fingers, Sasuke positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. He took his dick and rubbed it against Naruto's tight, prepared hole earning himself a moan from the sensation. Sasuke moaned as he pressed the head of his dick more into Naruto.

-Knock, knock, knock-

"F**k!" Sasuke screamed in frustration.

"Sasuke…hah…just ignore them, they'll go away soon." Naruto said tugging on Sasuke's bang and leaning up for a kiss. Sasuke bent down to kiss Naruto until…

-Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock-

"Uggghhh!" Sasuke screamed in anger. He jumped off the bed then dragged on his navy blue sweat pants and stormed downstairs to the front door, leaving a very confused and frustrated Naruto sprawled on the bed. The Uchiha swung the heavy mahogany door open and stood face to face with none other than… Sakura. He sighed, today was not his day. The raven teen clenched the door knob in his hand and started to close the door, but there was a foot in the way. (I wonder whose it is.)

"What is it, Sakura?" He asked opening back the door. "I'm busy." He continued with the same emotionless expression.

"That's not nice, Sasuke-kun." She said twirling her hair between her fingers with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hn." He replied. _'Poor Naru-chan, it must really hurt, I'm hurting too so I understand. I'm so sorry; I'll be back up there soon.' _He thought as he stared at the pink bimbo in front of him. (He's talking about having blue balls. Lolz. )

"Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if-" She was cut off by the door that got slammed in her face.

"_Damn, stupid bitch. Doesn't she have any idea that I don't give a shit what she's talking about and that I have a very horny and f**kable Naruto in my bed ready to be f**ked?" _His thoughts were cut short when he heard banding on his door. He stopped and faced the door, then sighed and went to open it again. He stood in front of the pink-haired girl again. "What is it now, Haruno?" Sakura swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and tried to begin.

Naruto squirmed and moaned for sweet, sweet release, but there was no stupid Sasuke to do it for him. He whimpered with his fingers in his mouth fully coated with saliva. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, Sasuke never allowed him to this before, so why would he just go and do that without Sasuke's consent.

The blonde boy then snaked his hand with the wet fingers down his chest, down to his stomach then to his soft golden pubes. He took his left hand from off his pillow and wrapped it around his dick hissing at the coldness of his fingers while he slid the other one done to his red puckered entrance.

Sasuke swung the door shut then decided to get some water from the kitchen. After he finished drinking it, he turned and walked through the living room to the stairs. _'What the hell, Kakashi? You cancel training today for 'dolphin-chan' and now Naruto and I have thirty-five minutes to get ready to meet the Hokage at her mansion. Couldn't you have sent the message earlier? Geeze!' _Sasuke thought angrily to himself as he climbed the stairs. "I wonder how I'm gonna get Naruto back into the mood, he must have already put on back his clothes." He mumbled to himself finally reaching the bedroom door. As he reached for the door knob he heard something… was that… moaning?

"Ahh… Sasukee… m-more!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed the door knob and swung the bedroom door open. What he saw next was the most magnificent scene he has ever seen on earth. (Not that he has ever been on any other planet)

Naruto was on his back with his legs wide apart and feet flat on the bed. His body was glistening with sweat and the small amount of light that came through the curtains. He was flushed from head to toe in a light red hue while panting heavily from the lack of air being taken into his lungs, caused by the three fingers that were moving quickly in and out of his dripping entrance. His other hand was firmly gripping his red swollen shaft squeezing it and pumping it in a fast motion.

"M-m-more, S-s-sasuke!" Naruto shouted; eyes closed in full ecstasy.

As Sasuke stood there he felt his knees buckle and grabbed onto the doorframe. 'Wow_, Naruto look so hot, but I can't believe he continued without me.'_

"Ahh… t-there! Yes, right… there S-sasuke!"

'_Seem like he found his prostate.' _Sasuke sighed. As much as he would love, absolutely love to stand there and watch Naruto get rid of his stiffy, they needed to get ready to meet the Hokage. He took a step forward and almost choked when he saw Naruto's cum fly through the air and landed on his stomach and chest below that was shaking from the powerful spasm caused by his outrageous orgasm. Sasuke's eyes widened. _'That was crazy, hot.' _Sasuke stood straight and stared at Naruto as his breath evened out. Sasuke smirked and walked closer to the bed and towered over Naruto.

"Couldn't you have waited for me, Naru-chan?" Sasuke said looking down at Naruto who eyes snapped open at the first word that Sasuke said. Naruto quickly pulled his finger out of himself and moved his hand from around his dick. He tried to sit up but failed at his attempt.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke answered with a teasing tone as he walked over to the closet to retrieve his weapon pouch and kunai bag.

"H-how long were you there?" He asked timidly with his face rivaling a tomato.

"Long enough." Sasuke stated walking back over to Naruto who was still lying on the bed. He held Naruto's wrist and lift up his hand that was still slick and wet from the activity they had just finished performing. "But it seems to me that you had lots of fun...without me." He whispered waving Naruto's hand in the air in front of his face. He dropped Naruto's hand back to the bed then turned back to the closet to get his katana and ANBU mask.

"B-b-b-but S-sasuke, you were taking too-" Naruto started.

"Naruto… we need to get ready. We have to meet the Hokage in… twenty-five minutes" The Uchiha said with a smirk after he took his eyes off the clock that hung over the bed. Naruto sighed and tried to sit up again, and failed miserably once again.

Now Sasuke was fully clothed and ready to go, except for his shoes which were by the front door down stairs. He turned back to Naruto who was _still _lying on the bed. He sighed and walked over to Naruto, scooped him up off the bed and brought him to the bathroom. After entering the bathroom, Sasuke placed Naruto in the tub and started filling the tub with warm water. "Well, at least I won't get blamed for your limping this time, huh?" The raven said taking the shampoo and body wash from the bathroom shelf in the shower. (Yes, I know it sounds stupid but I made the shower and tub separate.)

"Tch, shut up, teme." Naruto mumbled under his breath. _"Stupid painkillers you gave me aren't even working."_

"Hn." Sasuke answered ignoring Naruto's insult. He quickly lathered up Naruto's body with the strawberry body wash, washing away the partially dried cum stains on his chest and stomach. When he was finished he went behind Naruto to soap up his golden blonde hair with the shampoo. After rinsing it out he got the towel and dried Naruto off, then carried him back to the room. He then placed Naruto at the edge of the bed to sit and walked off to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and took out a pair of boxers and threw it over to Naruto who caught it on his head. Sasuke looked up at the clock again and realized that they only had ten minutes left and quickly found Naruto a pair of black pants and a black muscled shirt. Of course Sasuke knew that Naruto _had _to wear something orange, he took out his orange bracelet with navy blue writing that said 'Sasuke and Naruto forever.' He went to Naruto and gave him his clothes and went back to the closet for Naruto's ANBU equipment and mask. When he went back to Naruto the blonde had finished putting his clothes on.

"Sasuke, can you please put this on for me?" The kitsune asked in a cute voice and pouty lips with his left hand out stretched in front of him towards Sasuke and the bracelet balancing on his wrist. Sasuke walked up to him and slipped the ANBU mask around Naruto's neck then locked the bracelet on his wrist.

"Come on Naruto, we have exactly six minutes to get there." Sasuke stated as he lifted Naruto off the bed again. "By the way, can you walk…or run seeing as though…we're kinda late?" He questioned Naruto looking down at him.

Naruto shook his head pathetically then hung it down. "Not yet." He mumbled.

"Hn, it's your fault, dobe." Sasuke said in a teasing tone then continued as if he owned it all. "If it was me doing it, your ass wouldn't be hurting this much _and _you'd be able to walk now… well maybe limp but definitely not lame."

"I'm not lame you asshole!" Naruto shouted at the comment that Sasuke made about him.

"Stupid, dobe. I'm not talking about that lame. I mean the one where you can't walk." Sasuke said as he walked down the stairs to the living room. "Besides that's one of the reasons why I haven't allowed you yet to prepare yourself… because you're too wild and inexperienced and all you'll do is hurt yourself." Sasuke tried to reached for the keys on the hook by the front door but couldn't since it was hard trying to hold Naruto with one hand.

"Teme, you can ask for help you know, my hands can work perfectly fine, and they're not hurting." The blonde scolded the only survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"Fine dobe, can you take the frickin' keys of the damn hook so we can leave; we're late and we still need to put our shoes on." Sasuke said in a rushed voice Uchihas did not beg or ask for anything, they just take. The only reason he's submitting now is because they're late.

"Fine." The blonde said grabbing the keys and pushing them down Sasuke's front pocket on the ANBU jacket.

"Can you stand for just a second so I can put our shoes on?"

"Sure." Naruto said nodding his head. Sasuke gently put him down and quickly put on their shinobi sandals. He then scooped Naruto up again and went through the door and to the Hokage mansion in full speed across the rooftops.


	2. To Tsunade sama we go

Well, here's the next Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(To Tsunade-sama we go.)**

**[September 30****th****]**

Arriving at the mansion shortly after, Naruto knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. Avery loud and angry 'Come in' could be heard from the inside of the office. Naruto turned the door knob and pushed it open. When they entered, there was a fuming Tsunade sitting at her desk, cracking her knuckles and ready to kill.

'_Oh shit.' _They both thought at the same time with a sigh.

"YOU'RE LATE!" She screamed in fury with a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"We're terribly sorry, Hokage-sama." Sasuke replied bowing his head in courtesy.

"What are you talking about, baa-chan; we're only a minute late!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke sighed, while Tsunade shouted back.

"Shut up, gaki!"

"Arrgg! Baa-chan, can't you ju-" Naruto was then cut off.

"Hokage-sama, can we discuss what we came here for?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Sometimes Tsunade liked Sasuke's get to the point attitude, but sometimes it was just plain annoying. _'Why is the Uchiha carrying Naruto? You know what… I don't want to know.'_ She thought shaking her head.

She had always known about the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. As a matter of fact, she was the first to know and among only a few who knew. She accepted the Uchiha for her grandson only because she realized that Naruto loved Sasuke a lot and that it seemed like they were made for each other from the beginning of the earth whenever she saw them together, even now. She smiled at that.

"Right," she began "well, how old are you Naruto?" She continued aware of the stares she got from that question.

"Um… I'm fifteen." Naruto said pushing his two index fingers together.

"Stop doing that, dobe." Sasuke scolded, annoyed that his dobe picked up this weird habit of pushing his index fingers together (from Hinata) when he's nervous which he shouldn't be; he was an ANBU captain. Sasuke always thought Naruto was just too cute to be an ANBU. Would he even get respect?

"Good, so I can tell you all of what's going to start happening to your body soon." Tsunade informed them.

"But, baa-chan, we already know what's happening and going to happen to our body." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, at this moment, I'm only talking about your body." The Hokage said pointing at the boy's body.

"What's so different about me, baa-chan?" Naruto questioned feeling very worried.

"Well Naruto, you have Kyuubi inside you." Tsunade said looking down at the papers on her desk feeling dejected that she had to bring up that part of the boy's sad life.

"Oh." Naruto answered looking down at his hands that were in his lap.

"Naruto, do you want to try and stand now?" Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Okay." Sasuke slowly lowered him to the floor where he stood a good 5.7 ft; 4 inches shorter than Sasuke. Sasuke leaned over to Naruto and whispered into his ear again.

"If the pain becomes too much for you tell me, okay?"

"Mhm." He said cutely while nodding his head still worried about what Tsunade had to tell him.

"Well, you see, you're going to turn sixteen in October, am I right?" She said looking up again.

"Yes."

"When it comes closer to your birthday which is the tenth, you're gonna start… changing." She stated taking out a book from her drawer and placing it on the desk in front of her.

"How will he start to change, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke questioned stepping forward.

"Well… his senses will heighten, which is a good thing. You'll need more food, healthy food."

"Food? Doesn't Naruto eat enough food already?" Sasuke questioned loudly- not shouted- questioned loudly because Uchihas do not shout.

"Hey!" Shouted Naruto feeling offended. (I guess Uzumakis shout)

"I guess, but you'll have to look after him from now on." She spoke ignoring Naruto's outburst.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sasuke responded with a curt nod.

"He'll also sleep less… and want to stay outside more often… especially in the woods… at night."

"Why at night, baa-chan?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to one side.

"Simple, Kyuubi's a fox, foxes love outdoors especially at night."

"Really? I never knew that." Naruto concluded.

"So Kyuubi is the one going to be in charge of what's happening to the dobe."

"Hey, don't call me that, teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Why, yes." Tsunade answered ignoring Naruto's outburst…again.

"Well, is it something we should worry about?" Sasuke questioned.

"No, I checked on it and Kyuubi won't do anything to harm anyone because she'll be going into changes also." She stated indifferently.

"She?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, Kyuubi is female." Tsunade said as if it was a known fact.

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. He was beyond astonished. The demon inside his boyfriend was female. No wonder he acted so girly, but cuter than most girls of course.

Naruto couldn't believe someone found out that Kyuu was female. Now everyone was going to think he's even weirder now. He sighed then hung his head; he didn't want to listen anymore.

"Tsunade-sama, you may continue." Sasuke chimed feeling a little more excited than when he first entered.

"Okay… he'll be more… energetic." She continued.

'_Yay me!' _Sasuke thought to himself, as Tsunade continued her list.

"He'll wear less clothing because the heat of the ending summer will get to him, but that's only a good thing to you, Uchiha."

"Hn." Was his short answer.

"He'll… also be more playful but that's all." She said looking at a picture on her wall.

"That's all, baa-chan?" Naruto asked a little more relaxed.

"Yes, that's all, Naruto, you can go now." She said shooing them away.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go!" The blonde said as he tugged on Sasuke's arm, flinching every time he felt pain in his rear end.

"Hold on, Naruto, I wanna talk to Tsunade first, you wait outside for me, I'll be there soon." He said holding Naruto's hand and jerking his head to the door.

"Okay." Naruto replied limping out the door. When the door was closed, Sasuke turned back to the Hokage who looked like she was wondering why the hell Naruto was limping. He quickly dismissed it; he had business to take care of.

"Spill, Now! I know that's not all there is to it, so spill." Sasuke stated in a deadly tone.

"Hn, you're better than I thought, Kakashi was right." She said throwing the book she had towards the boy, who caught it easily. He examined the book then looked back up to the Hokage. Their eyes met and she questioned. "How'd you know?"

"Well if it was as simple as you made it out to be; you wouldn't be so upset if we came late, you would've made eye contact when you told Naruto that "that was all," when it truly wasn't and you seemed unsure of what to say at certain parts during the conversation." He said not taking his deep black eyes of her.

"Wow, you're good; you really are an Uchiha, living up to your name, huh?" She said nodding her head.

"Hn."

"You see, I wanted to tell Naruto on his birthday, that I want him to start studying under me to become the next Hokage, but then I found that book and realized that on Naruto's sixteenth birthday he's going to go into heat and has to be locked in confinement, so I can't tell him then." She said pointing to the book.

"Naruto's going to go into heat. How is that possible?" Sasuke asked in panic.

"Kyuubi." Was the one worded response Sasuke got.

"Bu-but how, what does that have to do with Naruto?"

"Uchiha, read page six of the book, now." She demanded pointing to the book. The Uchiha skipped the pages until he found page six and began to read. When he was finished he looked back up to her.

"His insides are gonna change?" He was more than shocked, this was outrageous. How can Naruto's insides change and why does he have to go through this…heat? Craving for sex just because of a demon inside your body, that's just too sad. The worst thing is that he can't have sex with Naruto during this time. Man today's really not his day.

"That's what the book said didn't it?"

"Yes, but… is this for real?" He said putting the book back on the desk, then going back to his original spot in the centre of the office.

"Would I lie about something like this, Uchiha, I'm dead serious." Tsunade stated taking offense to the Uchiha's comment. Does he not trust her?

"I don't trust you."

I guess not.

She sighed. "Uchiha as you probably already know, you can't screw Naruto after this month ends, you only have the rest of today left." Did he mention that today was just not his day?

"I know geeze." He said with a pout not realizing.

"Sasuke, you know if you happen to have sex with Naruto at this stage he might get pregnant." Sasuke choked…again. Pregnant, he didn't read anything about pregnancy. Here he thought that he couldn't revive his clan, when he could with Naruto. He had given up on this reviving clan crap because he loved Naruto and Naruto was a boy and couldn't get pregnant, but he was wrong. He felt so happy being able to find someone he actually loved _and_ could revive his clan with them. He smiled a genuine smile. Tsunade saw this and smiled too.

"Tsunade-sama, what if I _want _to get Naruto pregnant?" Sasuke said looking Tsunade straight in her eyes. The Hokage's eyes widened at what she heard.

"What?" She was astonished. Uchiha Sasuke _wanted _to get Naruto pregnant. Didn't he hate children?

"What if I wanted to get Naruto pregnant, would that be okay with you?" He asked with his eyes begging for him.

She sighed yet again. "Uchiha, why would you want to get yourself in this type of mess, you know what happens to a woman when their pregnant, don't you? And you're sixteen, wouldn't you want to do this a bit later went you're… say twenty-five?"

"For the first question, of course and for the second, would I get another chance to do this, you turn sixteen only once, you know. I really love Naruto and I want us to revive our clans, is that so wrong?" He said shifting his weight to his other foot.

"Of course it's not wrong and you're right there wouldn't be another chance to do that, but would Naruto want this?" She questioned while standing and walking around the desk.

"Yes, he'll definitely agree to it, he told me himself that he wanted children." He said stepping forward.

"But will he want to carry this child himself?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I…Don't know." He answered as he hung his head.

"Well, find out, until then do not tell Naruto anything of what we discussed here." She stopped in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Take good care of him, do you hear me, Uchiha?"

He nodded and her hand fell from his shoulder. Sasuke turned to leave through the door until he heard the Hokage called his name. He turned back to her to see a smirk on her face which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "I forgot to tell you that, two days before Naruto's birthday, his outward appearance will change. I won't tell you what will happen; I'll let it surprise you, bye-bye." She said leaning on her desk and folding her arm across her plump chest. He turn the door knob exited the room only to an annoyed looking Naruto who was sitting on the floor across from the door leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"What took you so long, I was bored." Naruto questioned with a cute pout on his lips.

"ANBU duties." Sasuke lied easily. "But why are you sitting out here?"

"My butt started to hurt again and I couldn't tell you since you were talking to Tsunade." Naruto complained.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan." He said bending down in front of Naruto with his back towards Naruto. "Come on, get on my back, I'll give you a piggy back ride." He said tapping his shoulder.

"Okay." Naruto said and hopped on wincing a bit, hooking his arms and legs around Sasuke. Sasuke stood up then left the Hokage mansion.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, the two chatted and teased each other while observing their surroundings.

"S'ke, can we go to the park?" Naruto asked as he nuzzled his head in the junction of Sasuke's neck. "Please?" He continued to beg.

Sasuke sighed then gave in, "Fine," then turned in the direction to the park.

Naruto threw his hands in the air in victory. "Yay!"

"Dobe, you sound like a four year old." The Uchiha said as he jumped up on a roof top. "Naruto, hold on tight, okay?" He tuned kindly. He felt Naruto nod his head on his shoulder then turn to face in front of him. Powering chakra into his feet, he ran off.

"Hey, this isn't the park." Naruto stated after seriously taking in his surroundings.

"Yeah, I carried us to the woods behind the Uchiha mansion." The raven said looking around. "I just thought it would be more relaxing and quiet if it was only us." He continued to say as he slowly placed Naruto on the ground to lean back against a tree, and then quietly sat beside him.

"Oh… okay." Naruto said gazing up into the trees.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke stupidly.

"Well, you know that… we're both… guys, right?" Sasuke said slightly nervous.

"Well duh, Sasuke, isn't that obvious?" When that was said, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at Naruto again. _'If only you knew.' _He thought as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulder.

"Dobe, don't say things like that when I'm trying to be serious." He said ruffling Naruto's soft blonde hair. At this the blonde grabbed unto Sasuke's hand in quick reflexes.

"Itai, itai, itai, ita-ii!"

Sasuke chuckled at the boy's yelling, and settled his arm at the kitsune's waist, sighed. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… since we're both guys, and we both want to have children-"

"I'm guessing that you're going to use a surrogate." Naruto said succeeding in cutting Sasuke off and hanging his head low.

"Now Naruto, I said-"

"It's okay, I understand. You need to revive your clan, right?" He said looking up into Sasuke's endless dark pools, tears coming to his own eyes.

"No, Naruto, You don't understand." Sasuke whispered clutching onto Naruto's shoulders, shaking them slightly.

"Of course I d-"

"No, you don't!" Sasuke reasoned raising his volume a little.

"And why don't I?" Naruto now shouted, straightening up to reach eye-level with Sasuke.

"Well, because… I don't want to impregnate a surrogate." Sasuke said squeezing Naruto's shoulder gently.

"Then who the hell are you gonna use, teme- oh no, you're not thinking of using Sakura-chan, are you?" Naruto screamed with widen eyes.

"Oh no, oh hell no, Sakura is like an annoying, unwanted sister to me, I can't do that to her, plus she's dating Lee." Sasuke said trying to find the right words to calm his dobe down. It seemed like what he said worked since the blonde sat back against the tree more relaxed. Sasuke looked up at the clouds as they slowly moved over them. A bird cawed and flew over their heads and one of its feathers fell, delicately swaying down until Sasuke caught it right before it landed on Naruto's head. He twirled it in-between his index finger and thumb, then gently blew on it. Sasuke ran his two fingers from the bottom to the top of the feather then pushed it down into one of the front pocket of his ANBU jacket. "Naruto, I don't want to use anyone as our surrogate." He stated raking his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Then how are we going to get that child… adopt?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to one side.

"Oh gosh no, no- by the way Naruto, if you could have a child for me, would you?" Sasuke asked looking away somewhat ashamed of what he asked.

"Eh…hah… um…-"

"Well?"

"Yes! I would have your babies, Sasuke… but I can't." Naruto's happiness suddenly turned to depression when he realized men can't have babies. What a pity. Sasuke smiled at this; maybe, just maybe this will work out just fine. Naruto agreed.

Sasuke leaned over and placed his lips on Naruto's and pushed the boy to the forest floor.

"Umph!" Naruto let out as his back met the hard cold ground. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke to bring the boy on top of him closer. Sasuke laid flat atop Naruto and kissed the daylight out of him. He moved to his neck, then his collar bone placing small, wet kisses here and there. Naruto moaned in delight as Sasuke nibbled on his skin. "Nnn…Sasu… we c-can't d-d-do this here-Ahh!" He protested when Sasuke bit harshly on the tanned flesh, though not making any effort to push Sasuke off.

"Why not? No one can see us doing anything." Sasuke said as he looked up in Naruto's eyes.

"But Sasuke, can't we at least go home first?" Naruto begged when Sasuke continued to look at him.

"No." Was the simple answer he received.

"B-b-b-bu-but-" he was then cut off.

"No, buts, we didn't get to finish this morning." Sasuke stated matter-a-fatly.

"Can we at least go somewhere comfortable?" Naruto pleaded with all his might, Uzumaki puppy dog eyesTM intact.

Sasuke sighed; he could never resist those eyes. "Fine."

"Sasuke what's all this baby talk about, you really want a child now. Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that?" Naruto asked as they both stood up from the ground.

"Naruto, would you want some ramen right now, my treat." Sasuke said in hope that he might change the topic.

"Yay, Ramen!" Naruto shouted in excitement as he tugged at Sasuke's hand in the direction of Ichiraku. _'Haah, Thank God it worked.'_ He thought with a sigh of relief.

"Naruto, what about your butt?" Sasuke questioned as he followed the dobe.

"Well, it doesn't hurt as much now. Kyuubi's helping." Naruto smiled at Sasuke when he saw that they were nearing Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

'_Oh yeah, Kyuubi heals him. I forgot… lucky ass, hn.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk as they entered the shop.

"Sasuke, what are you getting?" Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke- who just sat down on a stool beside him- with a broad smile.

"Um, I'll have whatever you're getting." Sasuke smiled as he said this which was really rare because Uchihas seldom smile. This made Naruto feel special, more important than anyone for he was the only one that ever got to see Sasuke smile. It really made him feel good so he smiled back at Sasuke, his broad smile morphing into a more genuine smile.

"So lovebirds, not getting anything?" The old man said loudly startling Naruto while Sasuke turned to the owner of the loud but kind voice.

"Oji-chan," Naruto whined, "don't scare me like that." He continued while looking at the old man behind the counter.

"Sumimasen Naruto-kun, but would you like something?" The old man questioned with a ramen bowl in his hand, drying it.

"Ah, of course. A miso ramen for me and Sasuke, please." Naruto said loudly looking at the old man with big blue eyes.

"Two bowls of miso ramen comin' up!" The ramen man shouted in happiness of having his favourite costumer in his shop.

After eating eight bowls of ramen- on Naruto's behalf- they finally left the shop. As they walked down the streets of Konoha… again, they met some of their friends on their way home, like Kiba.

"Yo Blondie!" Kiba shouted, calling Naruto and Sasuke over to him. He was standing beside Hinata with his right arm around her waist…and she was… blushing like always. (Sigh)

Running up to them in excitement, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and squeezed her tight. "Hiya, Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed. _'Hinata-chan's breasts are so soft and squishy… me likey.' _He thought rubbing his head down into her breasts. Then suddenly he was thrown off. "N-nani?" He shouted while stumbling and trying to gain back his balance.

"Stop snuggling with mah girlfriend, dude!" Kiba shouted in a small fit of anger. Naruto pouted at this, all he was doing was hugging Hinata not snuggling with her. He then turned to Sasuke and deepened his pout and quivered his lips.

"S-S-Sasukee… Kiba is troubling me; he pushed me Sasuke." Naruto complained as his Boyfriend came closer to the group. Sasuke glared at Kiba in which Naruto smirked then turned to Hinata smiling.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun…" She said softly then turned to Sasuke who was still glaring at her boyfriend, "and hello to you too, Sasuke-san." She continued with a bow of her head.

"Hello, Hinata-san." Sasuke droned giving a curt nod.

"Hey Kiba, Where's Akamaru?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to one side.

"Oh, Hana was complaining that he smelt bad so he had to stay home to get washed up today." Kiba laughed scratching a tattooed cheek.

"Oh." Naruto stated intelligently.

"Anyway fox-boy, me and Hinata have to go… we've got a date for the whole day, so bye." Kiba said walking off with Hinata while waving with his free hand. Naruto then turned to Sasuke and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the Uchiha mansion.

"C'mon Sasuke- teme, let's go home!"


	3. Four Days After

**Chapter 3**

**(Four days after.)**

**[October 4****th****]**

Naruto sighed and plopped himself on the Uchiha's couch. After that long and forceful training, the best thing to do is relax at your boyfriend's house, kick back and watch some TV. He grabbed up the remote and turned the television on right as Sasuke sat down beside him. Naruto flipped through the channels until they found something interesting they both could watch. When they found the channel, Naruto put the remote back down and lied back in Sasuke's lap with his eyes glued to the TV.

Sasuke sat there absent- mindedly playing in Naruto's hair and rubbing his stomach.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began pushing back into the couch slightly making Naruto sit up.

"Huh?"

"Naruto, I was wondering-" Sasuke continued after Naruto sat up and turned to him with crossed legs.

"Wow, Uchihas wonder?" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air in exaggeration and sarcasm.

"Naruto, I'm serious. I need to ask you something."

'_Wow, Sasuke's asking me for something? He never normally asks for anything, he just takes. Maybe it really is serious_.' Naruto thought getting slightly worried at Sasuke's seriousness. "What is it, Sasuke?" he inquired in a sweet tone leaning in closer to Sasuke.

"Well… I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me permanently and leave that crummy old apartment… what do you say?"

"Um…-" Naruto began.

"I mean if you don't want to, I can understand." Sasuke said quickly so he could try and cover his hurt from Naruto and looking away from him.

"No, no, no, I would love to move in with you, I mean three days out of the week I sleep over, why not make it permanent? I don't mind." Naruto stated with a broad smile before he leaned over to Sasuke some more and started kissing him. Sasuke smiled in the kiss and kissed back, pulling Naruto closer to him by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Naruto put his knees on both sides of Sasuke to straddle him; sitting on his lap. Naruto pulled away from the heated kiss reluctantly and stared at Sasuke then started kissing him again. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance which Sasuke gladly allowed his blonde to enter. Naruto's tongue tangoed with Sasuke's for a while before Naruto decided to explore the hot wet cavern savouring the taste of the Uchiha. Naruto broke the kiss again and journeyed to Sasuke's jaw line kissing and sucking here and there, leaving hickeys everywhere. (Ahh, I rhymed. Woohoo. Lolz… again) Naruto ran his soft tanned hands up Sasuke's shirt and caressed his taut stomach muscles. He then reached up and tweaked the Uchiha's pert nipples making Sasuke moan in pleasure. At this time Sasuke moved his arm from Naruto's shoulders to his hips, then to his butt which he gave a few firm squeezes that made Naruto buck and moan. Naruto started grinding on Sasuke's hard on; separating the kiss for a few seconds when they both threw their heads back and moaned in ecstasy.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him down on the couch and climbed over him with lust and dominance in his eyes. He trailed his hand to the hem of Naruto's ANBU shirt and pulled it up over his head, leaving him only in his pants. Sasuke then reached for the buckle of Naruto's pants but then the phone rang.

Riiinnnggg- Riiinnnggg-Riiinnnggg (sorry for doing this again, I just don't think I'm ready or good enough at writing those lemon scenes, I'm still practicing though. I'll get it soon. Please be patient with me?)

"Damnit! What the hell's going on-Riiinnnggg- now a days, Am I not to screw Naruto anymore!" Sasuke shouted to the heavens in distress, climbing off of Naruto to get the phone.

"Sasuke, that just started-Riiinnnggg- happening today." Naruto stated with slight annoyance tinted in his voice.

"I know but it just-Riiinnnggg- feels like forever when you're so willing-Riiinnnggg- like this and I can't get anything." Sasuke grumbled before taking up the pestering phone.

"Hello, Uchiha here, what the hell do you frickin' want!" Sasuke growled into the phone with a dark aura floating around him. At this Naruto slowly slid to the other side of the couch away from the seething Uchiha.

'_Ahh Damnit, I never expected it to be her.' _Sasuke thought staring into the mirror in front of him. He sighed then looked down at the phone.

At this time a thought ran through Naruto's head and he decided to go get a shower because he felt hot and sweaty. The blonde looked over to the Uchiha who was still talking on the phone then got up off the couch and left for the bathroom. When he reached the room, he gathered all the stuff he needed and went to the shower. Naruto put all his stuff on the counter, and then stripped himself of his clothes to enter the shower. He climbed in and turned on the shower to cold and stood under the shower-head to let the water beat down on his back and head. After a while when he started to feel a lot cooler he started to lather up himself with Sasuke's strawberry body wash.

Sasuke finally hung up the phone and sighed again rubbing his ear from the continuous ringing from Tsunade's shouting. Boy was she upset about him answering the phone like that especially to her. Sasuke turned around to the couch and noticed that his beloved Naruto was missing. He was starting to worry about his boyfriend's disappearance, until he heard the shower running up stairs.

"Haah, Naruto left me to go shower. I'm gonna just go make dinner." Sasuke said walking to the kitchen. He then took out all the things he needed to cook the dinner. He was going to make butatama [1], chicken teriyaki and Naruto's favourite Ramen, but only one bowl, he already had eight bowls, and he shouldn't need more.

Naruto sighed, why all of a sudden did he start to feel so hot and just needed to take a shower to cool down. He stood under the shower for a couple more minutes until he felt a little cooler. After the few minutes have gone Naruto turned off the shower and stepped out, sliding the glass door close. He dried off using a huge fluffy orange towel then hung it back up. He turned to the counter and reached for his clothes and put them on. When he was finished he headed back down to the kitchen where he saw Sasuke in an Uchiha apron that his mother used to cook in, by the stove. This was the second time Naruto was seeing Sasuke like this, so he decided to use this moment wisely.

"Sasukee, you're sooo cuuute." Naruto cooed. At this Sasuke turned around so fast he could have gotten a whip-lash.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke growled not looking up at the blonde.

"Come ooon Sasuke, it's not like I'm wrong, you do look cute in it." Naruto tried to convince.

"No, _you'd_ look cuter in it, wanna try… naked?" Sasuke whispered seductively taking a step closer to Naruto who was frozen; shocked from the statement.

"Pervert, n-no! Not now! And definitely not here!" Naruto said after coming out of his stupor and taking a step back, away from Sasuke.

"Why not, you know if you don't hurry up and help my libido, I'm gonna rape you the next chance I get. And I'll definitely get you to have sex with me in the kitchen on the counter or table." Sasuke said turning the stove off and taking the pots off the stove. At that moment Naruto was utterly speechless; he just didn't know what to say. Though from his face which seemed to in a permanent blush. His face was a fuchsia colour that reminded Sasuke of a raspberry.

"Naruto, you can go set up the table and when you're done sit and wait 'till the food comes." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Uh… yeah, I'll do that." The blonde stated a little confused as he went over to the kitchen utensil drawer, taking all the utensils they needed. He placed them at the table then sat down. A couple minutes later Sasuke and a clone came to the table with all of the food he prepared. The food was placed on the table and the clone poofed away. Sasuke sat and began eating and Naruto followed suit.

"So Naruto, why'd you have another shower… again?" Sasuke questioned staring at Naruto, before taking a bite of his rice ball.

"I don't know. I just began to feel really hot." The blonde said fanning himself in exaggeration.

"Are you feeling that way now?" Sasuke asked placing the half eaten rice ball down.

"Just a little, why?" Naruto stated cautiously putting down his chop sticks.

"Well… um… never mind." Sasuke said shaking his head. He didn't want to tell Naruto yet, he'd just start freaking, saying something like 'Oh My Gosh, it's already happening to me! I'm changing, Sasuke stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you,' like he's changing into Hulk. Geeze, Naruto can be really immature sometimes. _'Darn, it's starting already? I know it's the fourth day in October, but damn.' _Sasuke thought continuing to eat.

"Um… okay." Naruto whispered hanging his head feeling a little sad.

"Naruto, when we're finished eating we can go to your apartment and get all your stuff to bring back here, can we?" Sasuke said after drinking some juice.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto chirped feeling happy again after remembering that he was moving in with Sasuke soon for good.

After they finished eating and washed all the dishes, they decided to head out to Naruto's apartment complex.

- (I'm sorry but I'm going to just skip out some parts 'cause I'm lazy and can't bother.)

Naruto opened the door to his complex and allowed Sasuke to enter before entering himself then closing the door.

"So what exactly do you want to carry to my house first?" Sasuke questioned looking around realizing that the very small apartment had quite a lot of things inside that might take some time to actually carry them to the Uchiha's manor.

Naruto beamed at this. "My twenty cases of Ra-"

"If it's ramen, it should be the last thing that leave this place… or not leave at all." Sasuke said walking to Naruto's room. _'Damn, and thought the living room looked bad, but his bedroom beats even the garbage dump- Oh My Gosh! Was that a cockroach!' _Sasuke screamed in his head jumping up on the bed and kicking at the roach while reaching for his Kanata on his back.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned by the bedroom door, peeved at his boyfriends strange behaviour.

"I… uh… saw a shadow." Sasuke lied horribly, standing up straight on the bed.

"The cockroach's shadow… that's even worse than the cockroach itself." Naruto stated stepping on the cockroach and kicking it in the corner. Naruto turned back to his boyfriend shaking his head. "You know, I never really imagined 'THE UCHIHA SASUKE' to be afraid of a cockroach-"

"I am not afraid of cockroaches… that one was just huge." He said cutting Naruto off totally in denial.

"Riiiiggghht." Naruto exclaimed turning to his drawer and taking out all his clothes and underwear. "Anyways Sasuke, can you please take all my stuff from that bedside table drawer, then remove the rest of my clothes from the closet, while I go get the rest of my things from the bathroom, please, please, please, please." Naruto then begged in the most adorable way ever –face turning red from the lack of air- how could Sasuke resist?

"Okay, but let's hurry up, it's getting dark outside." Sasuke informed moving over to the small table forgetting all about the cockroach incident. Sasuke opened the draw and nearly had a heart attack; there in the centre of the drawer was a pack of condoms and a tube of strawberry flavoured lube. _'I don't recall joining Naruto in any nightly activities here, so why are these here? Normally we do all those things at my manor but never here. Does he masturbate thinking about me?'_ Sasuke thought taking out the tube and the pack of condoms.

"Sasuke, are you done in the room?" Naruto shouted from the bathroom where he went to collect the rest of his stuff.

Was he so distracted that he didn't realize that Naruto left the room? _'Damnit!'_ He needed to do better than that. "Uh… Yeah… I'm almost done." He lied, pushing the things in his pocket. He then went over to the closet to begin removing the clothes and boxes.

Finally they were done and sitting in Naruto's couch with all the boxes piled high around them.

"Finally we're done!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. (I said that already!)

"Yeah, but I never expected it to be this much stuff. How the hell did they all hold in here?" Questioned the slightly confused Uchiha, looking around himself at all the boxes.

"I don't know… maybe magic." Naruto whispered at the end with a broad smile on his face and his hands between his thighs.

Sasuke chuckled, and then took his eyes off of Naruto and to the ceiling. "We should leave now; it's about six o' clock or so." He said looking back at Naruto.

"Okay, let's put the boxes outside. There are only seven boxes so… you can carry four and I'll carry three." Naruto informed with his eyes closed and his head turned away from the Uchiha.

"Why do I have to carry four boxes while you only carry three? That's not fair, dobe." Sasuke said with his arms crossed and head shaking in disappointment at the blonde.

"Hey! Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto shouted turning around and pointing at the very calm raven.

"It's also bad manners to point, dobe." Sasuke stated with his eyes closed.

"Teme!" Naruto growled, before an idea struck him. He smiled. "You know Sasuke, the only reason I said you were going to carry four boxes was because… well… I just thought you were stronger than me and would be able to carry more boxes. I'm sorry if I expected too much of your strength." The blonde said in a pitiful voice with a pout and his head hung low. He then turned around and started to gather four boxes.

'_Ah come on, does he have to sound so pitiful.'_ The Uchiha thought then sighed. "Fine! I'll carry four boxes." He said walking over to the blonde kitsune, who pushed him back.

"No, it's alright, I'll do it myself." He said pretending to struggle to put a box on top of another. "Nngh… sooo heavy." Naruto exaggerated.

"Dobe, if you don't give me that box this instant, I'm gonna make sure you wake up tomorrow bald." Naruto gulped at this and moved from the box. "You carry those two boxes over there and I'll carry the rest."

"Okay." Naruto chirped skipping over to the two boxes, happy as ever.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke said summoning two clones of himself. "Carry those boxes to my house now." He commanded pointing at the boxes in the corner.

There were only two boxes left that were in Naruto's hands. Sasuke went over to him and took one of the boxes then walked to the door. "Come on, dobe we have to leave now- what are you doing?"

Naruto had put the box back down and took off his jacket leaving a mesh shirt and was tying it around his waist. "I started to feel hot so I took off the jacket." He said fanning himself with his hand. "Let's hurry up and get out of here, the outside air is cooler." He continued picking the box back up and stepping passed Sasuke through the door.

Sasuke's two clones poofed beside him and one told him that they already dropped the things off at his house. Sasuke nodded to the both of them and they disappeared.

After they finished talking to Naruto's landlord they left for the Uchiha estate. On their way they saw…Sakura.

"Hiiii Sasuke-kun!" She shouted running up to them. "Oh…and hi Naruto." She said in disappointment that he was there with Sasuke. Naruto was rather happy to see Sakura but on the other hand Sasuke wouldn't say he'd be sad if she died.

"Hiya Sakura-chan!"

"Anyways, Sasuke-kun I… w-was wondering if you'd-"

"Sakura… aren't you going out with Lee? You shouldn't be asking me out." Sasuke said annoyed at the girl for not thinking about other's feelings and only hers.

"I know, but I just can't let go of you, Sasuke-kun." She pleaded hopelessly.

"Haruno…" He started; he was losing his patience with her and it was like she wanted it to get worst or maybe she just wanted to die. "… Get out of my damn way."

Sakura gasp and threw her hands together. "But Sasuke-kun, please wait." When she saw him step pass her anyway, she continued. "What are those boxes for Sasuke-kun?"

"None of your business." He said it so simple like it was the only thing he was trained to say.

Sakura decided that since she couldn't get anything from the Uchiha she'll ask the idiot, Naruto. "What are the boxes for, Naruto?"

"I'm moving in with Sasuke." Naruto chirped so excitedly.

And just like that she got the answer, but it was not the answer she wanted to hear. 'Naruto moving in with Sasuke?' Nooo, her life was being ruined.

"Nani!" She screamed not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, I'm moving in Sasuke today, no more sleeping over for me." He informed.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you tolerate Naruto this much, I'm so much better than him!"

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered feeling somewhat hurt.

"He's such an idiot and a loser, why do you want to live with him!"

During this time Sasuke continued to walk ignoring the annoying girl who was still so persistent in having him as a boyfriend. Sasuke started thinking about what he was going to do to Naruto when they got home. Maybe he'd do something kinky with him this time or maybe… bondage. A loud thud drew the Uchiha from his thoughts and he turned around to the sound only to see a box on the ground and no Naruto. "Damnit! Where did he go?" He asked no one in particular.

"Oh, he ran away crying, such an idiot." Sakura stated shaking her head.

"Why would he be crying?" Sasuke questioned anger rising.

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun. But now since we're by ourselv-"

"Was it something you said?" The Uchiha shouted at the girl.

"No… but Sasuke-kun, please don't get mad at me?" She begged looking up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke bent down and placed the box he was carrying on the one Naruto dropped and lifted them both up to balance them in his hand.

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry about Naruto he'll be fine, he just needs sometime to himself-Sasuke-kun!"

By that time Sasuke was already far away from her, running across the roof tops. _'Damn that Haruno-bitch, she was the one that made Naruto run away and I don't even know where he went.'_ Sasuke let out a distressed sigh and sped up to reach the mansion quicker. When he entered the House he quickly placed the boxes down and turned back to the door to go out to look for Naruto, when a voice stopped him.

"Sasuke, please don't go?" Sounding so heartbroken and pitiful was a half naked Naruto sitting in the couch with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His face was filled with tear-stains and his hair looked half damp.

"My Gosh." Sasuke whispered running his fingers through his hair and turning to close the door. When he did that he went and sat down beside Naruto. "What did she say to you Naruto?" Sasuke questioned calmly.

"Nothing."

"'Nothing' huh, it sure seems like something the way you ran away like that." Sasuke said nudging Naruto on the shoulder.

"She said no one will ever love me, She said that I was so hated even by my parents that they put the demon inside me so no one else will ever love me. She also said that I should just go kill myself."

"Well dobe, you can easily tell that's a lie, how?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if it wasn't a lie, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you and you know your parents loved you, Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi and the third Hokage knew them, and knew them as wonderful parents I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Of course… you shouldn't even listen to her, she's such a bitch…and the killing yourself part…that should be her. She should go kill herself or even better I should go kill her." The last part he said mostly to himself which made Naruto giggle.

When Sasuke and Naruto just got together, whenever Naruto got depressed about what the villagers kept shouting at him, Sasuke had no idea what to do to help make Naruto feel better. Sometimes he would start kissing him until they ended up having sex and when they were done, Naruto would still feel a bit depressed. Later on Sasuke decided that he'd ask Iruka for help which he will never admit to. He asked Iruka to help him find advices for Naruto when he got depressed so now he's like a pro at it.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and started tickling him on his sides and neck and soles. "Raawr! I am going to eat you up, little kitsune!"

"Ha ha Ha ha!"

"Raawr!" (sorry I just wanted them to have a kid moment, I mean they ARE fifteen- sixteen.)

"S-s-stop! Ha ha! Stupid Sasukee ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed trying to push Sasuke's evil molesting hands away from his body.

Sasuke stopped abruptly causing Naruto to stop laughing. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Naruto, why do you only have on boxers?"

"I felt hot went I came home, why?"

"It's just that you do kinda feel warm and it's getting closer to your birthday." Sasuke stated pushing his hair back from his face.

"Ah, I totally forgot about that talk we had with Baa-chan- Oh My Gosh! It's already happening to me! I'm changing, Sasuke stay away from me, I don't want to hu-"

"I know Naruto, and you won't hurt me, I trust you." Sasuke said smiling and ruffling Naruto's soft blonde hair. _'Geeze, I know him so well.' _He thought pushing Naruto's head down into his lap.

"Sasuke, what am I gonna do about this heat?" Naruto questioned looking up at the Uchiha.

"I don't know-"

"I mean I already turned up the temperature of the air conditioner- it can't go up anymore."

"You did that. No wonder in here felt so cold since we came back." Sasuke replied playing in Naruto's hair and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Ha ha, yeah I did that, but if you feel too cold tell me and I'll turn it back down for you."

"No that's okay; you don't need to do that."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered then leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips.


	4. Living with Sasuke now

**Chapter 4**

**(Living with Sasuke now)**

**[October 5****th****]**

**Sasuke's POV**

Damn the stupid sun for waking people up so early in the morning. I was sure I drew the curtains last night before going to bed… wait maybe that was the night before. Damn!

I sat up and stretched then looked over to the clock on the bedside table. I groaned; it was six o'clock in the morning. Why the hell am I up so early? I got out of the bed and decided that I'll make breakfast for the dobe and myself. The dobe… it reminded me of last night. He was so cute; waking up in the middle of the night taking off the only piece of clothing he had on, his boxers. Now he was sleeping in the nude. I think he's going to start doing that now. I mean because it's coming closer to winter it's getting colder, I just hold onto him during the night and I feel warm; he's like a heat pack. But, it's strange though Tsunade-sama said that he'd get hotter because of the summer heat- wait maybe she said that to cover up the fact that it was actually Kyuubi. Damn, I'm getting really slow, I need to improve.

I looked over at Naruto, and there he was sprawled across his side of the bed on his stomach with the sheet cover only his right foot; everything else just there in the open for me to ravish. Geeze, does Naruto have to have such a f**kable ass, honestly? I mean every time I see it, I see my dick sliding in and out of that intoxicating heat that I love so frickin' much. I always look at it when we do that, if I may sound conceited, I don't care, but I get this thrill every time we're doing it and I'm the only one who can get Naruto to cum like that. Yes, King Sasuke… the King of Pleasure… but only for Naruto, of course. Sometimes, just his facial expression when he cums can bring me over the edge. I really don't know how he does that to me.

Suddenly I feel mini Sasuke rising. Damnit, I'm gonna need to get rid of it. Thinking about it, now this could be my chance. I took a step forward, then another and nearly, repeat 'nearly' tripped over… what was that… oh my pants, the one that I threw there last night when I was going to bed. I sighed. When I looked down at it- no not mini Sasuke, though he was gone now- I saw what I put in there out of the pockets. I forgot that I put those in there when I was at Naruto's apartment. I took them up and carefully walked over to the bed, and then I shook Naruto awake.

He opened his eyes slowly blinking them to get accustomed to the bright lighting of the room.

"Naruto…" I said sitting down on the bed when he sat up properly rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Hnn?" He asked, adorably I might add, tilting his head.

"Where did you get these?" I asked him in a serious tone holding up the pack of condoms and tube of lube.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, his face turning a dark red trying to reach for the apparently precious items which I did not allow him any access to.

"Where, Naruto?" I demanded.

"I…uh…I-I-I…-" He stuttered disgracefully.

"Naruto, did some other guy give these to you?"

"Well… something like that…-"He began.

"What the hell do you mean, 'something like that'?" My brows scrunching in an annoyed looking way.

"Well, he's not really, just some guy-" He tried to say before I cut him off again. I need to seriously stop doing that to him.

"What, so he's some big important guy in your life I guess now?" I stated with slight anger in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" He insisted with a clueless look on his face.

"Who the hell is this guy? That's what I want to know!" I insisted back, receiving a more than shocked look from Naruto. I think he's scared of me now 'cause I heard him gasp then flinch. Shit. I think I went too far, I should stop.

"What if I was the one that went and bought them?" He retaliated.

"Naruto, I know you and you'd be too damn embarrassed to go buy these." I said shaking the goods… though I was getting pissed off at Naruto's persistence to hiding this guy's name from me.

Naruto blushed and looked away playing with his fingers. He looked so adorable but I can't touch him like that yet, I'm upset at him.

"But Sasuke… why does it matter so much, don't you trust me?" He questioned with this hated look of hurt on his face.

"Yes Naruto, I do trust you, it's just that guy I don't trust." I said holding his face in both my hands

"Well since you trust me, you shouldn't worry then because I won't run away with him." Naruto said taking his face from my hands. I think he's upset with me now.

"Why don't you think that he won't kidnap you, don't you see that you're frickin' cute and everybody wants a piece of your ass, that's why whenever you go out now a days, I'm always with you. I have to glare them away." I said revealing a few facts that maybe shouldn't have left my mouth.

"So what, do I look like a baby to you? You don't have to babysit me; I can take care of myself, I'm a ninja!" He yelled, unaware that it was six- thirty in the frickin' morning and he needed to be quiet. There was also a pink hue across his cheek after hearing my secret.

"Naruto, in a world of horny men, it doesn't matter if you fight like Mike Tyson or Muhammid Ali, They. Will. Get. You." I persisted shaking his shoulders gently.

"So what makes it any different when you're there?" Naruto question realizing the unfairness of all of this argument we're having. I will admit, I am being a little- okay fine, I'm being really unfair, but he's my uke and nobody else is getting him, I've worked too hard, to just lose it all?… hell no. Plus it's my Sharingan that gets them moving. No one else has that but Kakashi and he's always with Iruka, so the only Sharingan user there is to save his ass is me.

"Naruto can you please just tell me who gave you these?" I pleaded, which was weird because I don't, plead I just take.

"It was Kakashi-sensei who gave me them, he said he wanted to give them to you but he was afraid of what you would've done to him if he gave you, saying something about safe sex." He said finally, exasperated with all the arguing. So Kakashi was the one that gave them to him. That asshole, what the hell does he think he's doing giving my uke these? That man is going to die. Naruto didn't even know what a condom looked like before this. (Lie) Naruto backed off to bed-head; apparently he saw and felt my killing intent.

"Sasuke, please don't kill me, I won't take things from 'strangers' again!" He cried. He looked so adorable like that. Damn, Naruto… I want you so much.

"Naruto, I'm not going to kill you, it's Kakashi I'm going to kill… stupid Jounin." I said getting off the bed whispering the last part. I picked up my pants and walked over to the door but stopped suddenly when Naruto called out to me.

**Naruto's POV**

"Please don't kill Kakashi-sensei, he's a good but lazy teacher, he really deserves to live. Please Sasuke?" I begged, jumping off the bed to go after Sasuke. I really didn't want Kakashi-sensei to die.

"Naruto, it won't take long, I'll be back soon." He said opening the bedroom door. He didn't reach any further because I had thrown myself on the floor and grabbed his legs."Naruto, What the hell?" He exclaimed looking down at me. I really think he likes that position of always being on top with me begging.

"Sasuke please, Iruka-sensei would be devastated if Kakashi died and I would kill you if you hurt Iruka-sensei." I threatened glaring up at him. I saw him flinch then turned back to me so I let go of his legs and motioned to the door. He then turned back to it and closed it then faced me again. I started to feel a little self conscious with him staring down at me like that and I was naked. "Sasuke, stop staring at me like that." I begged more than commanded cowering into myself on the floor. All he did was smirk and kneeled down to my level then began nipping at my ear.

"Nnn… Sasukee." I moaned tilting my head over to the side to give him more access when he moved down to my neck. It feels so good whenever Sasuke would do this to me. He always knows just where my weak spots are, like now he's sucking me on the junction of… my neck…a-and it-…A- Ahhh… Ohhh…he's m-moving low-wer to my chest.

"You know Naruto, whenever I see you, I can never resist you… especially like this." He confessed taking a long lick from my navel to my nipple. I arched my back at the sensation and wondered briefly how I ended up flat on my back on the floor.

Sasuke works his magic so fast I didn't even notice that I was already hard and standing proud. He then fastened himself in between my legs and pinned both my arms down over my head with one hand and reached the other down to my knee and pushing it open to the floor; opening my legs wider to accommodate him.

You know, now that I think about it… I wasn't this flexible when I just got together with Sasuke. He really broke me…

"Ahhh… Sasukee… d-don't stop-p." I begged wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Naruto… we can't go the whole way today. Remember we have to meet Kakashi and Sakura at the bridge for a team meeting. Do you mind if I just give you a BJ?" He said before sucking on my nipple. How could I say 'no'?

I nodded my head vigorously and moaned when he started on the other nipple. When he was done with it he slowly went down nipping and biting, leaving hickey marks the size of Japan on my stomach. I told him not to make them so big and noticeable before, but you know what he said? Something about wanting everyone to know I'm Uchiha property. Tch, sometimes he pisses me off, I'm no one's property. Ahhh… When did he start licking my di-Ahhh… more!

"M-more… Sasukee." He began to take really long licks from the base to the tip; his tongue hot and wet, occasionally raking his teeth on the underside of it and sucking on the pulse there too. I spread my legs wider when he started fondling my balls and pulling on them. He licked the pre-cum out of the little slit then suddenly began sucking harshly on the head. I felt a strong wave of pleasure crashed against me that caused me to buck wanting more. When I did that he used his arm to hold he down to prevent me from doing that again.

" Ahh! More." He then started deep throating me going down to the base then back up, whirling his tongue around the head. This was incredible and I think I'm seeing stars. I feel like there's a coil winding tighter and tighter every time Sasuke nips the head or licks my balls. I think I'm going to explode and I'm sure Sasuke realized that because he started going a lot faster; bobbing his head; the head of my dick hitting the back of his throat.

I tried to grab onto something vaguely remembering that I was on the floor so I ended up scratching the hard wood floor with my nails. "SASUKE!" The pleasure almost knocked me out when I came heavily in Sasuke's mouth letting out a throaty moan, watching Sasuke swallow up my seed, licking his lips and smirking as usual.

"Mmm… Naruto, you taste so good… way better than candy." He said reaching for my chin and pulling me up for a kiss. He let me taste myself, something I didn't really like to do, but did it anyways. We separated and stared into each other's eyes, my breathing still labored a bit.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke was still seated in between Naruto's legs just staring at the boys flushed face with a thin layer of sweat on it. His lips were parted and his eyes half-lidded. To him Naruto was just too adorable for his own good.

"Naruto, we need to get ready so we can leave." Sasuke whispered softly wrapping Naruto's legs around his waist, where Naruto automatically threw his arms around his neck. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's bum and heaved him up. He stood and walked across the room to the bed. Sasuke placed Naruto on the bed and walked over to the drawer; he took out a boxer for Naruto and threw it towards him. He then went over to the wardrobe for his own clothes.

"Sasuke, can you please carry my ANBU uniform for me, when you're coming from the wardrobe." Naruto asked, walking over to the closet retrieving his weapon pouch, kunai bag and a Shadow Shiruken.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned catching the clothes Sasuke threw at him.

"Hn?"

"Do you think we'll actually get to spar today?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know, but even if we're not, I'm still going to train." Sasuke said pulling up his ANBU pants.

"Okay, I'll train with you too." Naruto chirped zipping up his ANBU jacket.

"Of course you will." Sasuke said chuckling zipping up his own ANBU jacket too.

"Sasuke… do you think we should tell Sakura about us too?" Naruto asked walking over to the Uchiha while zipping up his pants.

Sasuke sighed then ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Let's wait and see."

"Sasuke-kun! Ohayou!" Sakura shouted waving her hands at the approaching Uchiha and a cheery blonde. But before they could reach the bridge Sasuke stopped and turned to Naruto making Naruto stop too.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Dobe, don't let anything Sakura said get you unfocused or uncomfortable around her, okay?" Sasuke asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Oh…" Naruto groaned remembering the rude things Sakura said about him.

"'Oh'?" Sasuke questioned.

"I mean-'okay, Sasuke'!" Naruto chirped with a broad smile on his face.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. Naruto was definitely too cute sometimes. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the bridge.

Sakura just didn't get it, how did Naruto do it? How did he make Sasuke give him his full attention? When she just wants Sasuke to talk to her, the only time he does is when he's telling her to leave him alone, and when he doesn't; he's ignoring her or disappears before she can get too close to him.

As she stood there, she watched Sasuke walk up to the bridge with Naruto hand in hand. She glared at Naruto wishing it was her instead of him. When the couple finally reached the bridge they noticed Sakura's dazedness, they just stood there and watched her.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing; Naruto and Sasuke are holding each other's hand and seem to like it since Naruto's face wore a big smile and Sasuke was smirking with a small bit of smile in the mix. Sasuke never really showed his emotion in Sakura's world so a smirk to her would be a genuine smile.

Sakura continued to stare out of space thinking about what she just saw.

"Sasuke… do you think something's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto questioned cutely.

"I don't know and I don't care." Sasuke simply put it, annoyed that Naruto actually still cared about the pink bitch. I mean before he was kinda happy that Sakura said that so now Naruto feels awkward around the girl and won't talk much to her now. It was always annoying to see your boyfriend hanging around and trying to get the attention of some girl you don't like. So he's happy now.

Sakura was still staring and Naruto kept asking if Kakashi wasn't going to bother to come to training.

'_I can't believe this, they're still holding hands and from my point of view, they look like a couple. But they can't be; Sasuke's not gay!'_ At this point she watched Naruto step closer to Sasuke, fingers still intertwined, he tipped on his toes and reached up to Sasuke's head and flattened the back of his hair.

What happened next shocked her beyond belief. All Sasuke did was make a playful glare at Naruto that made the blonde giggle- what the hell? 'Giggle'? Boys don't giggle. What was going on? Why was Sasuke allowing Naruto to do that in his hair and why are they standing so close to each other? Like W-

"WHAT THE HELL IS FREAKIN' GOING ON?" (A/N: Hey! I was supposed to say that.)Screamed an angry Sakura towards the 'unrevealed couple' who suddenly turned towards her at the outburst; shocked.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Questioned Naruto confused why the girl disrupted his and Sasuke's moment.

"What, no 'Sakura-chan'?" She questioned wondering when Naruto stopped calling her that.

"No." Naruto said simply with an emotionless facial expression that Sasuke saw and smirked at. It made him so proud to see that he was rubbing off on Naruto.

"Hmph, I don't care anyways. What I do care about is the fact that you are too close to Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and don't touch Sasuke-kun!" She shouted walking up to Naruto angrily.

"And… what if I do?" He replied smugly at the girl then smirked when she growled.

"Sasuke-kun's not gay, he doesn't want you so close to him!" She screamed again this time with a flushed face from anger.

"How do you know that he doesn't want me close to him? Did you ask him?" Naruto asked with annoyance tinted in his voice.

"Well… uh… he d-… um…-" She stuttered unable to say what she wanted to.

"I'm guessing that you didn't ask him… well, why don't you ask him now?" Naruto said smirking and turned to Sasuke who looked a little shocked that Naruto was willing to tell Sakura this early. He composed himself quickly then turned to Sakura.

"Well, what Naruto said is-"

"Yo!" Kakashi chimed stooping on the railing of the bridge with smoke deteriorating around him. He then noticed the tense air around his students and realized why Naruto and Sakura didn't yell at him for being late. "What's going on here?" He asked a bit confused.

"Well, Naruto here was clinging on to Sasuke-kun and I didn't really like him doing that. He told me that I should ask Sasuke-kun if he enjoys Naruto holding onto him. So that's the question Sasuke-kun was going to answer before you interrupted. Please continue Sasuke-kun." She finished in a sugary sweet voice stepping closer to Sasuke.

Kakashi was scared. Not only because of what was going to happen but also what would happen to Sasuke if he decides that he doesn't want to tell Sakura yet. _'I mean, she was the only one in the whole rookie-nine group and Gai's team that doesn't know that Naruto and Sasuke are together. I feel sorry for her.' _Kakashi sighed.

"Well as I was saying before…" He began, everybody looking at him intensely. Sasuke felt like he was losing all his air space to all the other people around him… sooo… he stepped back, closer to the railing. "…Sakura… Naruto's not lying-"

"I knew it, I knew Naruto was lying! Sasuke-kun, I knew you weren't gay."

"No Sakura, Naruto was NOT lying…I do enjoy spending time with Naruto. I enjoy spending so much time with Naruto that I asked him to move in with me."

"What? S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stared at Sasuke in disbelief, warm tears rolling down her cheeks.

"As a matter of fact, Naruto and I are a couple… we've been a couple for about three years now. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but Naruto felt bad since you seemingly used to like me-even though you still do- and he didn't want you to be sad and hate him so he didn't want me or anyone else to tell you." Sasuke said in a rushed and rehearsed voice staring at the girl who looked like she'd collapse at any moment from the shock of revealed secrets.

Kakashi sighed… again, and massaged his temples. He then looked up and decided that he'd make the situation worse. "But it doesn't matter right Sakura; you're dating Lee and are happy with him. So the fact that Sasuke and Naruto are together shouldn't really get you upset…right?" He said jumping off the railing.

"SHUT UP, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" She screamed in a fit of anger wiping the stream of tears from her eyes. She then stepped up to Naruto looking calm, but everyone knew that she was turmoil ready to explode.

Naruto stood in front of Sakura waiting for what she was going to do. He looked her straight in the eyes. Her face was calm even though there was still evidence of her crying left on her face by the tear stains on her cheek. Suddenly her calm expression turned sour and a scowl appeared on her face.

*SMACK!*

Naruto felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek and his hand flew to his face holding the abused cheek with shock expression on his face; his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He so did not expect her to slap him. _'Sakura… she __**hit**__ me.'_

Kakashi was surprised in many ways. First off by the fact that Sakura hit Naruto and it was not playful like the other times. Secondly, Naruto just stood there and took what Sakura gave him. Thirdly, He didn't even stop her from hitting Naruto…why, he wasn't sure maybe because he really didn't expect her to hit him. Lastly, why is she not yet dead by Sasuke's hands?

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and almost laughed, the boy looked like he'd burst from concentration. _'I wonder what he's thinking.'_

'_Don't kill the bitch. Don't kill the bitch. Don't kill the bitch. Don't kill the bitch. Don't kill the bitch. Don't kill the bitch. Don't kill the bitch.'_ That was the mantra that was running through Sasuke's head as he stood there watching his blonde nurse his cheek.

"Naruto, I HATE YOU!" Sakura shouted in Naruto's face before running away. Naruto's head hung at this statement and his arms fell to his sides.

"I knew she would've said that." Naruto said in a whisper with a small sad smile on his face. He shook his head and that was where Sasuke and Kakashi saw the tears that were running down Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto and comforted him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as the blonde cried and searched for comfort with shoulders shaking, gripping onto Sasuke's jacket.

"Well, I'm guessing there'll be no training today, so you boys can go home." Kakashi said solemnly before poofing away with a sad expression on his face, or what Sasuke thought was a sad expression behind the mask.

"It's okay Naruto; let's go home so I can put an ice pack on it for you." Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back to calm the blonde down from his hysterical crying.

They entered the Uchiha complex quietly and removed their shoes. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hand again and pull him to the Kitchen bar and put him up on the bar stool. Sasuke retrieved the ice pack and carefully placed it on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke watched Naruto flinch and for some reason he flinched too. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hand again still holding onto the ice pack and every now and then applying pressure to it. At this Naruto smiled. He noticed on their way home Sasuke held onto his hand and never let go, even now. Naruto was so glad he got together with Sasuke, he was so happy he had someone who cared about him that much.

"What are you smiling about, dobe?" Sasuke said in a teasing tone as he took the pack off the kitsune's cheek. He winced slightly when he saw the unnatural purple-black colour hand-print on his dobe's cheek. Sasuke sighed and placed the ice pack on the counter.

"I just remembered something, that's all." Naruto stated with a slight wince with every word he spoke. "How does it look, Sasuke?" He questioned climbing down off the stool with a little help from Sasuke.

"It looks… horrible, I'm sorry Naruto, It was my fault, that bitch hit you-"

"No Sasuke, it wasn't your fault, I had it coming from a while back." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"No Naruto, I should have killed her a long time ago, then she wouldn't have done this to you… and you wouldn't look so hurt; mentally and physically.

"No Sasuke, no matter how mean Sakura can be, I don't think I hate her that much to want her dead… I don't think I hate her at all." Naruto said looking in Sasuke's eyes.

"You know Naruto; you're the only reason why I haven't killed her yet."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I consider Sakura as a very important person to me." Naruto said looking away from Sasuke and through the window.

"You don't have to be sorry; it's just that sometimes I wish you'd hate more." Sasuke said holding down his head.

Naruto chuckled at this then squeeze Sasuke's hand that he was holding and hung his head too. "Me too."


	5. Is it me or is it just hot?

**Chapter 5**

**(Is it me or is it just frickin' hot?)**

**[October 6****th****]**

The next day, the couple was found in the Uchiha training ground, training. (A/N: Like what else they'd be doing other than training… are you trying to be perverts?) Sasuke was working on his Chidori and Naruto was hitting targets with his kunais, and doing swirly gymnastic stunts in the air. Naruto fell to the ground in heap of flesh and bones, panting heavily from the vigorous training. He lay back on the ground and looked up into the sky and sighed then closed his eyes and relaxed.

Sasuke stood up straight from his last attack and his Chidori died down. He panted slightly looking at the tree that his lightening Jutsu destroyed, and then looked up in the sky. "It's almost noon Naruto, I think we should go inside now so we can eat lunch." Sasuke said while walking over to Naruto who was still lying on the ground. He stood over Naruto sheltering from the torturing sun looking down at him.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said with a relieved sigh opening his eyes to look up to Sasuke. When Naruto looked up he noticed that Sasuke was standing directly over his head, he gasped with a dark blush covering his face, then grabbed Sasuke's thigh and pushed them making Sasuke fall forward, bracing himself on his arms.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke yelled moving to his fours; on hands and knees. At this Naruto sat up, coming face to face with Sasuke's butt. Now wasn't that a nice position to be in so early in the day?

When Naruto saw this, his eyes widened and his blush darkened even more. He lay back down slowly. "Sasuke, can you please move, I can't get up if you're there." He said covering his face with both his hands and turning his face to the side, trying to hide the blush that decorated his face so cutely.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. He realized what happened to the blonde idiot at that moment and it made him want to laugh and since they were enclosed by the Uchiha trees and nobody was there he did. (A/N: Yes I made Sasuke own the trees too.)

"Ah!" Naruto screamed, surprise at the Uchiha's sudden outburst. "What the hell are you laughing at, teme?" Naruto exclaimed feeling slightly offended at Sasuke's hearty laughing and their previous position.

"You!" Sasuke continued to laugh holding his stomach and shaking hysterically. He then fell to his knees with his head towards the sky shoulders still shaking.

"Me? What did I do?" Naruto questioned wanting the answer desperately.

"Your...f-face!"

"What about my face- are you trying to tell me I'm ugly? I knew it; you do think I'm ugly and now it's worst with the stupid bruise." Naruto said crossing his legs; Indian style, and hung his head looking into his lap.

Sasuke's laugh gradually died down. He looked across to Naruto and frowned then sighed. _'That was fun while it lasted. Funny… He's the only person who can me to laugh like this and the only person who can make me feel depressed, unsurprisingly he's the only person who fazes me at all.'_ Sasuke slowly stood and walked over to Naruto then stoop down next to him.

Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke and focused his vision somewhere else.

"Naruto, look at me."

"No." He said shaking his head robustly.

"Dobe, I said 'look at me.'" Sasuke demanded sternly.

Naruto gingerly turned his head to Sasuke with a pout on his lips. "What?"

"Dobe, I don't think you're ugly. And I remember specifically saying some time ago that you were beautiful/ gorgeous. Why would I even think such a wonderful creature like you be ugly, I'd more expect Sakura to be ugly- which she kinda is." Sasuke said turning Naruto around and placing him in his lap wrapping Naruto's legs around his waist. "But look the bruise is almost gone… thanks to Kyuubi."

"Yeah…thanks again, Sasuke." Naruto whispered before planting a chaste kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"So, that's all I get for all that work?" Sasuke questioned looking straight at Naruto.

"What more do you want from me?"

"This." Was the one word Sasuke said before engaged Naruto in a tongue war kiss. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and interlace his fingers in ebony hair. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's waist pulled him closer so their chests were touching. Sasuke tilted his head to side to deepen the heated kiss. They separated reluctantly with a string of saliva connecting them and a line of saliva dribbling down Naruto chin. Naruto's face was red from the dark blush and the heavy panting. The saliva string broke when Naruto pulled his face away from Sasuke. When Sasuke saw this he smirked and it widened when Naruto's blush darkened as he watched the blonde wiped the drool off his chin and looked away from Sasuke. "Now, wasn't that better?"

All Naruto did was blush some more.

"You're so cute, Naru-chan." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Hmph."

"Let's head inside for lunch, Naruto." Suddenly scooping Naruto up, bridal style, and heading inside the manor.

"Sasuke, Don't do that!" Naruto whined at the sudden change in altitude.

Sometime after Sasuke was in their bedroom unpacking all of Naruto's belongings and cleaning up the room from all their clothes scattered on the floor. Naruto was down stairs doing-only God knows what.

"SASUKE!"

"What is it now, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned annoyed at Naruto's behavior.

In a couple of seconds Naruto's head was seen peeking from behind the wall of the bedroom door. Sasuke turned to him and waited for him to continue with his question.

"Sasuke, the A/C can't go up anymore." Naruto whined waving the Air Conditioner remote in his hand.

"Didn't you already adjust it to the lowest temperature?" Sasuke questioned motioning for Naruto to enter to room. Naruto entered the room only in his boxers with his skin glistening from a thin layer of sweat on it. "Wow. It's that bad?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded walking up to Sasuke who was clad in a navy-blue long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest at the back and grey sweat pants. Sasuke was standing at their drawer putting Naruto's underwear in. Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke folding his boxers. "Teme, you didn't have to unpack my undies!"

"Did you just say 'undies'?" Sasuke questioned tilting his head with a smirk on his face.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto shouted turning his back to Sasuke.

"You know, Naruto…" Sasuke said as he stepped closer to Naruto's back. He then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled Naruto closer to him. Sasuke put his chin in the junction of Naruto's neck and started nibbling on Naruto's ear lobe. "…you look really cute when you blush like this." He continued before starting to kiss up Naruto's neck.

"Nnn…Sasuke don't…I don't want to do… anything today…please." Naruto begged.

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned slightly put off at Naruto's rejection.

"It's feels weird when you do that and I wanna do something else." Naruto stated slightly distracted to a very distressed Sasuke, squirming to get out of his arms.

"What do you want to do, Naruto?" Sasuke asked letting Naruto go who flew from Sasuke's and through the bedroom door. From downstairs you could hear Naruto shout:

"I WANNA PLAY, SASUKE!"

"Play what!" Sasuke shouted back running down the stairs trying to catch up to his blonde. There was no answer. Sasuke threw on his shoes hurriedly and ran through the door and out into Konoha's street. Sasuke looked around, but there was no Naruto in sight. "Damnit!" Sasuke cursed earning him a few strange stares from some of the villagers.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke quickly looked up to see Naruto jumping up and down on top of a roof top, giggling off his head like he was high off crack. Sasuke sighed and took in a deep breath then jumped up on the roof with Naruto ready to chase after him until…

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's head quickly swung to the other side of the street. Lo and behold there were four other Narutos on the roof top across from him, jumping up and down waving happily too and giggling.

'_What the hell kinda game is this…and how the hell did he get clothes?'_ Sasuke thought as he shook his head. One of Sasuke's questions was answered when all the Narutos shouted:

"TRY TO CATCH ME, SASUKE!" At that they all disappeared.

"You're not making this easy for me are you, Naruto…" Sasuke said with a chuckle. "… but you must've forgotten that I have the Sharingan." He continued opening his eyes to reveal the famous Sharingan with three spinning tomes.

In a split second there a clone Naruto in front of him with a pout on his lips, folded arms and a foot thumping on the roof. "No Sharingan mister, you'll just ruin the game… that's not fair." Naruto said shaking his head. And right before Sasuke could grab him he disappeared again with a poof.

"Damnit, I missed him again… and I can't use my Sharingan. What kind of game is this- oh yeah, a twisted version of 'hide and seek plus tag', I forgot." Sasuke said de-activating his Sharingan.

Sasuke then decided that he'd just make some clones too to track down his blonde lover.

This was going to take a while.

After a while of searching-on the Uchiha's defense-nothing annoyed him more than the fact that he could not find his blonde. He already found three clones and needed to find the other clone and the original. So far he has searched everywhere… and still no bright golden blonde hair could be found.

The Uchiha was standing on the peak of one of the great trees in Konoha; looking over the village for that one mop of blonde hair. He sighed; this was definitely going take longer than he had anticipated.

"Uggghhh! Where the hell is Sasuke-teme; he's taking way too long to find me!" An annoyed Naruto exclaimed. He was currently thrown across their love seat with his feet hanging off the arm-rest of the seat with his head resting on the parallel arm rest. "I need something to eat." Naruto then put his palm flat beside his head and placed his feet flat on the opposite arm rest. He then pushed himself up with his feet; standing on his hands for a couple of seconds before spinning and landing on the floor with the perfect stance.

"Yata, I did it!" The blonde kitsune cheered to himself then ran off to the kitchen.

"Damnit, I can't find the stupid dobe. Where the hell is he?" Sasuke grumbled to himself. _'Maybe if I just leave him until he gets bored and annoyed with the game he'll give up and go home, then the game can be finished.'_ He thought to himself walking back to the Uchiha manor.

"Haah… that was amazing." Naruto whispered to himself pushing the empty bowl away from him. He leaned back in the chair and looked up to ceiling then sighed. "Boy, Sasuke sure is taking long." He pushed himself from the table and took up the bowls and carried them to the kitchen. _'Maybe I should go look for him… I mean it's getting pretty late.'_ He thought looking up at the clock that was placed over the door that led to the back yard.

Sasuke sighed as he entered the Uchiha manor. He walked up to the front door and grabbed the handle of the door. He then turned and looked up to the sky. It was the most magnificent shade to the sky he has ever seen; shades of orange, pink, red and purple invaded the sky, blessing it with beautiful warm colours awing anyone that might glimpse it. With the colours slowly changing as the sun sets, the area around Sasuke became darker. Sasuke stood there mesmerized at the view in front of him; the colours were at the perfect places with thin, white strips of cloud leisurely fading into the sea of warm colours as the sky absorbs them.

Sasuke blinked then shook his head… darn, he spaced out again. He sighed and turned the door knob.

'_Eh? Sasuke's home! Finally, I thought that I'd have to wait here forever.'_ He thought as he made his way over to the front door. He stood there as the door knob slowly turned and door was pushed forward. The first sight of black hair, he leaped throwing his arms forward. "SAAAASUKEEEE!" He screamed as he latched on to the person that just entered the room, knocking them both to the floor with Sasuke's head closing the door gently. "Why'd you take so long and I was worried about you."

'_What the hell?'_ Sasuke thought as he went crashing to the floor. It also seemed like his head closed the door for him; it hurt… a lot.

"Sasukee… why'd you take so long; I was waiting forever." Naruto whined pushing his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto…How long were you…here?" Sasuke questioned trying not to lose the little patience he had left for the blonde idiot.

"I've been here for four hours waiting for you… how could you be so cruel to make me sit here and wait for you that long?" Naruto asked sitting up and looking down at Sasuke with his hands in balls of fists resting on Sasuke's chest.

"What the hell, Naruto… I've been all over this village searching for you and I just decided that I'd give up… I've been searching all day." Sasuke said whispering the last part while looking into up Naruto's eyes. "I was worried about you." He continued breaking the eye contact and looking off to the side and not anywhere near the blonde with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Naruto was shocked to say at least, but that shock turned into humor when he saw the faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks. "Sasuke… you cared, I love you so much." Naruto exclaimed throwing himself on Sasuke who let out an 'humph' on contact with the floor. Naruto excitedly rubbed his cheek on Sasuke's as he mumble on about something pertaining to 'being in love with Sasuke and that he knew Sasuke was the only one for him,' while they lied there on the floor in front of the door. (A/N: My friends and I call this act cheeking…Lol)

"Oi Sasuke, I can't eat anymore." Naruto whined dropping his chop sticks to the table and pushing the plate away from him.

"What do you mean… aren't you hungry, you've been waiting for me all day." Sasuke said pausing in his food intake and looked up at the blonde.

"Well… I kinda ate something while waiting for you." Naruto stated with a small laugh rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Sasuke questioned putting down his chop sticks while waiting for an answer.

"Um… Ramen..."

"How much?" Sasuke was firm with his question that screamed, 'you better answer me or else,' it was frightening.

Naruto gulped then spoke softly so soft that Sasuke almost missed it. "Six bowls."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while. _'Was he serious? Well of course, it's Naruto.'_ Sasuke sighed. "Fine go get ready for bed, I'll clean up here." He said clearing the table.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Naruto questioned standing from his seat.

"No, it's okay, I'll do it myself. Go rest." Sasuke insisted carrying the plates and utensils to the kitchen sink.

"Okay then." Naruto mumbled with a pout and turned and went upstairs.

Sasuke sighed. It was getting so much closer to Naruto's birthday, it was not even funny. To say he was worried was an understatement, maybe scared out of his frickin' mind would work better. Sasuke was scared shitless. He was definitely not ready for Naruto's changing and he still wasn't sure if he wanted to get Naruto pregnant at such a young age, but could there be any other time to do it? _'No, Tsunade said there will never be a chance like this again.'_ He thought as he washed up the dishes. _'But would Naruto want this?'_

Flashback 

"_Then how are we going to get that child… adopt?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to one side._

"_Oh gosh no, no- by the way Naruto, if you could have a child for me, would you?" Sasuke asked looking away somewhat ashamed of what he asked._

"_Eh…hah… um…-"_

"_Well?"_

"_Yes! I would have your babies, Sasuke… but I can't." Naruto's happiness suddenly turned to depression when he realized men can't have babies. What a pity. Sasuke smiled at this; maybe, just maybe this will work out just fine. Naruto agreed._

_Sasuke leaned over and placed his lips on Naruto's and pushed the boy to the forest floor._

End of Flashback 

At that memory Sasuke smiled, it made him feel loads better and even more confident about what he was going to do. He was positive now and he was going to do it; he was going to get Naruto pregnant.

A streak of determination flashed in his eyes as he finished washing the dishes and made his way to the living room. He sat in his love seat and took up a book off the centre table that he started reading but never got the chance to finish it and decided that maybe now was a good time to do so.

Book Title: _**Untold mysteries of the Kyuubi **_

-the book Tsunade gave him to read.

Why it wasn't in a scroll form than book form, Sasuke never knew but maybe it was a good thing to have it like that; it'd be easier to close it when Naruto comes around and easier to hide it too.

Sasuke suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs so he quickly hid the book in the side of the seat.

Naruto appeared in front of him again only in a boxer with the most adorable pout ever.

"Sasukee… I can't take… this any-… more." He panted throwing himself in Sasuke's lap and curling into a ball while resting his head on Sasuke's chest. At this Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around the warm boy while the other found bright blonde spikes to interlace with.

"It's okay, Naruto, it'll soon be over, just four more days. You can through this, I mean, you are Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said smirking to himself at the fact that he knew exactly what he could say to cheer the blonde up.

"Well duh, I _am_ Uzumaki Naruto, Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina; I can get through any obstacle." He shouted sitting up and pointing to himself with his thumb looking straight at Sasuke. Determination shun on his face.

Sasuke sighed- he noticed just recently he's been doing that a lot lately; sighing. "Dobe, you're sweating like a pig, get off." Sasuke said trying to push the kitsune off of him who clung to his neck.

"No! No! No! No!" The blonde screamed trying not to be thrown off.

"Yes, you're wet… and you're getting me wet." Sasuke grumbled stopping shoving when he noticed Naruto wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"I'm not wet because I'm sweating… I just didn't bother to dry off. I thought that if I didn't dry off, the water that's still on my body would keep me cool under the A/C." Naruto said turning to straddle Sasuke placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Oh." Was the intelligent response Naruto got.

"Yes Bastard, water from the shower, not my body."

"Tch." Sasuke snarled at Naruto's little insult.

"Sasukee… I'm bored." Naruto complained pushing his head in Sasuke's chest.

"What am I going to do about that?" Sasuke questioned looking down at Naruto. _'Damn he just reminds me of a cute little kitsune.'_

At this Naruto smirked. This was the first time Sasuke never knew what to do to keep them from the evil clutches of boredom. "You don't know what you wanna do Sasuke… that's a first… normally you'd be all perverted now."

"Hn." _'I can't, I'm waiting until your birthday so I can get you pregnant.'_ Sasuke hummed tilting his head back on the head rest of the seat to look up at the ceiling.

This whole time Naruto sat there watching Sasuke's neck as it was stretched backwards. He watched Sasuke's Adams Apple; so enticing, so alluring… so erotic. In a quick flash Naruto latched his mouth onto Sasuke's Adams Apple, sucking like his life depended on it.

This shocked Sasuke but it also made him moan, and not just any moan; a throaty kind of moan that made Naruto moan too. Naruto started to nibble up Sasuke's neck, up to his jaw bone, and then kissed across to his lips. Naruto knelt on his knees that still straddled Sasuke to give Sasuke a well needed kiss; tongue and all. Searching and tasting every nook and cranny of Sasuke's mouth, never felt so good. They both tongue-tangoed for a while, until the fact of, 'Living Things Need Air' came to haunt them. Naruto pulled away reluctantly with his lips ghosting over Sasuke's panting heavily and Sasuke panting lightly.

They sat there staring into each other's eyes until…until what? I don't know… oh well.

Naruto closed his glazed eyes and leaned forward into Sasuke's chest and sighed. Sasuke rest his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes.

"S'ke… I don't wanna sleep with you tonight… can I sleep outside?" Naruto mumbled in Sasuke's chest.

"What…?"


	6. Why Can't I?

Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long; had stuff dealing with… school. My mom thinks I'm too young to go to University so she's letting me go to Pre- Uni. What a waste of time, seriously. Well, at least I'll be able to see some of my friends again… unfortunately not all of them.

I hope you enjoy this Chapter; it took a really long time to write. ^_^

**Chapter 6**

**(Why can't I?)**

**[October 7****th****]**

"SASUKE, YOU ASSHOLE, UNTIE ME FROM THIS BED NOW!" Naruto screamed; he was tied to the bed… nude.

"No, not until you promise me you're not going to sneak out of the house to sleep outside." Sasuke demanded with his arms crossed, glaring at the blonde.

"Sasukee… I'm not gonna leave you… that was just a slip of the tongue, I do want to sleep with you, so please untie me…" Naruto whined writhing on the bed and trying to free himself.

"No, not until you promise me." Sasuke said stepping closer to the bed.

"I promise okay, I promise, I promise I'll sleep with you- now that you that you mention it… we haven't done it in a long time- Not that it's bothering me 'cause it's not." Naruto said desperately trying to change the subject and lightening Sasuke's mood.

"Naruto, stop trying to change the subject, it won't work with me." Sasuke informed walking up to the tied up blonde that was pouting at his loss of his disgraceful attempt at trying to change the subject.

"I promise; I won't leave you, Sasuke. Please untie me, please?" Naruto pleaded with a pout on his lips.

Sasuke sighed and untied the blonde. "I just don't want you to go out there and something bad happens to you, that's all." _'Also… the fact that I'm going to feel very lonely without you.'_ Was the afterthought in his head.

"Sasuke, I can take care of myself… you don't have to watch over me all the time." Naruto stated annoyed at the fact that Sasuke was being such a mother hen/bastard. Naruto flexed his wrists and rubbed them from the aching and redness that the rope caused.

"Wow Naruto, your bruise is gone." Sasuke said tilting Naruto's head towards him by his chin.

"Really, it's gone?" Naruto questioned jumping off the bed and sprinting to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"You know Naruto… you sleep really dead; I mean that was the only reason for how I got to put the rope around your wrists… it was easy because you sleep like a log." Sasuke said entering the bathroom and standing behind the naked blonde, who was still inspecting his face in the mirror.

"I don't sleep like a log!" Naruto argued feeling very offended, turning around to stare up at Sasuke with a cute pout.

"You're right you don't sleep like a log…" Sasuke began, smirking at the cheeky smile Naruto gave him.

"That's right." Naruto said nodding his head and crossing his arms.

"You sleep like an angel… that sleeps like a log." Naruto's arms fell limp at his sides and his jaw fell slack from disbelief. Sasuke snickered at this and watched as Naruto playfully punched him on the arm.

"You're not nice."

"Who says I'm nice." Sasuke stated as he pulled the naked blonde towards him allowing the blonde to rest his head on his chest while he encircled his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke… what are we gonna do today?" Naruto inquired looking up into Sasuke's face.

"I don't know, Naruto." Sasuke muttered sliding his hands lower to Naruto's hips.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"You can use all the hot water this morning again, okay… it's not like I'm gonna use it anyway." Naruto said, mumbling the last part.

"Okay…" Sasuke said lowering his hands again.

"Oh… and Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Don't you dare touch my ass." Naruto said sternly, pulling Sasuke's arms from around him and walking out of the bathroom swaying his hips; sure that Sasuke was watching his butt… which he was.

Sasuke groaned at the fact that he lost his 'Molest Naruto' time.

'_There goes my chance of being intimate with Naruto for the rest of the day.'_ He thought as he started to get ready for the day ahead.

"What do you want for breakfast, Sasuke?" Naruto shouted from the kitchen to a Sasuke who was seated in the living room reading the book Tsunade gave him.

He had only two chapters left and he knew almost everything about the Kyuubi and what was going to happen to Naruto in a few days. He was now prepared for anything. One of the things he learnt was that during the heat, he's to be dominant, possessive and protective or he might lose Naruto because the Kyuubi doesn't find him worthy to become the 'alpha ' in the relationship. Kyuubi might even go looking for another mate if Sasuke does not live up to his expectations as an Uchiha or make him the 'bitch', and Sasuke's never going to let that happen to him. Oh yeah… Naruto is also gonna want to be by himself… he's not going to want anyone near him or else he'll rip them to shreds. How is Sasuke going to keep his title as the 'alpha ' and protect his uke if the said uke doesn't want anyone near him. Damn!

Another thing was that two days before Naruto's birthday, the blonde is going to get… how should he say this… hmm… f**king horny. Yea… that's the word; horny. Sasuke knows that, those two days will be hard times and long struggles to refrain himself from taking advantage of the blonde… being taken advantage of.

Just because of this Sasuke's been seeing the bathroom and his left hand pretty often and he didn't like that. (A/N: Yes I made Sasuke left-handed.)

Sasuke was quickly brought from his deep thinking to a very pissed off blonde.

"How long do expect me to frickin' stand here and wait for you decide when to answer my damn question?" Naruto shouted with his hands on his hips and his right foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

"I was reading thi-" Sasuke began then realized that he almost told Naruto what he was reading; so he hid the book.

"What is that you're reading?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to the side in a cute manner; quite the opposite from a couple of seconds ago.

"Um… nothing-"

"Uchiha Sasuke, don't you dare lie to me… I'll know."

Sasuke gulped at this; he had to do something about this. He slowly pushed the book in the side of the couch and stood up in front of the blonde and held his shoulder. _'Damn! He's starting to sound like such a woman…' _"Naruto… do you want some help in the kitchen?" Sasuke questioned hoping that he might be able to change the subject again.

"You think you can get me with that… it won't work," Naruto said sternly, looking up at Sasuke with a glare. "Don't try to change the subject." Naruto shrugged off Sasuke's hands and stepped behind him, fishing through the couch. Sasuke stood there and just glared at the wall behind the love seat. What the hell is he going to say to the blonde now!

'_Oh! I know what to do… just tell the truth. `I found out you could get pregnant and since I still wanna revive the Uchiha clan I got a book about it and am reading it… you know I always thought you'd be a great mother for my children.` Yeah that would so work.'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically, still staring at the wall… until Naruto won back his attention.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU'RE READING?" Naruto screamed in anger, waving the book in Sasuke's face.

"Uh… well… Tsunade gave it to me to read." Sasuke explained, whispering the last part. Looking straight at Naruto, Sasuke stepped forward to lessen the distance between them. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder again but this time Naruto didn't push Sasuke's hand away. He just stood there with one of his hands on his hips and the other still holding the book.

"This book is about Kyuubi… why would she give you a book about Kyuubi to read?" Naruto questioned dropping both hands to his side and staring at the floor.

"Well… she wanted me to learn more things about Kyuubi and that heat thin-" Sasuke felt stupid. He couldn't believe it… here he was getting Naruto upset and trying to find a bloody good excuse to tell Naruto why exactly he had that book, when he really could just tell the truth… well maybe not all of it- but at least it'll get Naruto off his back.

"Hmm I'm waiting for you to finish, ya know, Sasuke?" Naruto said irritably with his head tilted to one side and a perfectly arched brow.

"Oh… Naruto remember you have that heat thing to deal with- I mean we know nothing about it really, so I was just reading this book about it that Tsunade gave me… that's all." Sasuke said assuredly sliding his hand from Naruto's shoulder to his waist.

"Hmm… so you're reading this to see what's going to happen to me?"

"Exactly… that's why I don't know why you were getting all upset over this." Sasuke whispered pulling Naruto flush against his chest. "… Besides I just wanna make sure nothing bad happens to you… is that so wrong?" He mumbled in Naruto's ear huskily before he gently nipped the blonde's ear lobe.

"Nnn… Sasukee… gomenasai… I just thought you were hiding something -Nngh-from me and I felt really sad then anger took over… -Nnn- please forgive me…" Naruto begged as he tilted his head to give Sasuke more room as the raven moved down the blonde boy's perfectly sun kissed neck to his collarbone.

"Do you think I should just let you get away with it or should I punish you for doubting me?" Sasuke said with a smirk coming face to face with the blonde. Sasuke used this moment to skillfully maneuver the book from Naruto's grasp and dropped it to the floor and kicked it under the love seat.

Naruto didn't even realize when the book was taken from his hands. All he could think about was the talented tongue that was in his mouth feeding him nothing but pleasure. Sasuke slowly explored the blonde's hot wet cavern running his tongue over Naruto's teeth and swiping it across the roof of the blonde's mouth, causing the blonde to emit a rather throaty moan. Sasuke hesitantly broke away from Naruto, stopping an inch away from the blonde's face.

"What do you think I should do for your punishment?" Sasuke panted out as he closely watched the blonde try to control his hard breathing.

"S-Sasuke… please don't punish me… I didn't mean to say that… I just didn't like the fact that you were hiding stuff from me… I won't do it again…okay?" Naruto begged in a very uncharacteristic voice which he cursed himself intently, for sounding so weak in front of the Uchiha Bastard.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto silently curse himself apparently for sounding so weak a couple seconds ago. He then chuckled and straightened himself looking down at Naruto from his tall physique. "You didn't answer the question, Dobe." Sasuke drawled with amusement etching into his voice. Sasuke saw Naruto bristle and looked off to the side at his statement with the unnecessary insult at the end. It just made his smirk widen.

"… Fine… what about no Ramen for a week?" Naruto asked looking back up at Sasuke.

"… What benefit would I receive from that?" Sasuke stated crossing his arms across his chest looking intently at the blonde.

"I-I… Nothing."

"Exactly… and you expect me to just allow that… I think not. When I give out punishments… they must be well deserved." Sasuke said turning around and walking to the stairs with precise and calculated strides. He then stopped before taking the first step up the stairs and slightly tilted his towards Naruto who was still standing in front of the love seat staring after him. Sasuke smirked at him then spoke in a very soft and seductive tone. "I don't think I wanna give you the punishment now though…maybe later when we have the whole day to ourselves and filled with undying energy." He chuckled then climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

When he saw that Sasuke was out hearing range, Naruto plopped himself on the couch releasing an exasperated sigh. "Geez, Can Sasuke be any more of a bastard… and why did he just sound like Gai-sensei?" He mumbled to himself running a hand through his silky blonde hair. He heaved himself up off the couch and returned to the kitchen so he could finish their breakfast clad in only his boxers.

Sasuke sat at the edge of their bed thinking with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

'_Damnit… that was close. Only three days left and Naruto seem to be slightly insane with the heat; sometimes he's like a PMSing woman, Damnit… or worse… Iruka in a 'Mother-hen' mode. The good thing about thing now is that; the hot weather is holding up since its getting closer to winter. That might help Naruto a bit.'_ He sighed and looked up to the wall across the room from him. He heaved himself up off the bed and walked over to his drawer and took out a grey sweater and threw it on over his black wife-beater. _'Damn… this cold is getting to me.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked back out of the bedroom.

"S-Sasuke! Come down to the table, breakfast is ready!" Sasuke heard Naruto shout from downstairs and he climbed down the stairs.

When Sasuke arrived in the kitchen, Naruto was already seated and eating his omelet and an origini with coffee. Sasuke walked over to the table and sat down across from Naruto. For Naruto the air was slightly awkward while for Sasuke, he was just eating then leaving.

"S-So Sasuke… how was… your sleep?" Naruto asked to try and break the unbearable silence.

"It was okay… I guess… How was yours?" He said putting his fork down and looking up at Naruto with a smirk. Sasuke was well aware of the fact that Naruto felt uncomfortable being around him because of what happened earlier that morning; a few minutes ago.

"Um… well… it was good…" Naruto said with a forced smile. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a frown then went back to eating.

"Naruto… would you want to go out later to get some ramen?" Sasuke asked in hope of totally crushing the awkward- bug that insisted in making things difficult for him.

"YESSSSS! I would love that!" Naruto screamed throwing his hands in the air with a broad smile stretched across his face.

Sasuke smiled at this; a very small smile I might add. He then got up from the table and stacked up his and Naruto's plates and carried them to the kitchen. During this time Naruto just leaned back against the chair and waited for Sasuke to come back. When Sasuke came back he turned his chair around, sitting on it and resting his arm on the back of the chair, staring at Naruto.

Naruto stared back at Sasuke expecting him to say something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They sat there for a couple more seconds staring at each other; not saying anything. Naruto began to fidget and look around the breakfast room. His eyes locked with Sasuke's for a brief moment and he snapped.

"What the hell is it?" The blonde shouted in anger at the smirking teen across from him.

"I said it's 'nothing.'" Sasuke said with a slight shrug of his shoulders looking out the window by his right.

"It must be something if you're smirking like that, Sasuke-teme." Naruto whined with a pout on his lips glaring at Sasuke. "Tell me what it was."

"…Well… I was just thinking…"

The blonde Hokage rest the small sake bottle back on her desk after she took a sip. She sighed. Damnit things were going to get complicated for her very soon… she just knew it. She sighed again and spun her chair around to stare through the window down at the village; a place she cared about so dearly.

There's was a knock at the door and she slumped in the chair for a few seconds before straightening up, spinning the chair around and told the person to come in.

"Come in."

The door opened to a very… frustrated Sakura. She slammed the door after she entered and threw herself into a couch Tsunade had in her office.

"What is it Sakura… I know you didn't come here to just throw yourself in my couch. Something must be wrong." Tsunade started with her head resting on her intertwined fingers.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… well I guess there's nothing to talk about… you may leave now." Even after she said that Sakura didn't move to get out of the room… or off the couch for a matter of fact, she just sat there staring out of space.

"Tsunade-sama… Naruto and Sasuke are a couple… can you believe that?" Sakura questioned still not looking in her direction.

"Ahh… well, it's not that surprising… they always seemed too close."

"You knew too, didn't you… you knew Naruto and Sasuke were together, didn't you?" Sakura shouted, anger rising as she forcefully stood up and marched over to the Hokage.

"Yes, I did. But I was asked not to tell anyone of their relationship." Tsunade stated simply, looking straight at Sakura.

"I can't believe they didn't want to tell me though… why wouldn't they?" Sakura croaked on the verge of tears again.

"Sakura, aren't you dating Lee?" Questioned a very confused blonde Hokage.

"Stop asking me about him already!"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time I'm asking you this question." Tsunade mumbled with a tint of irritation. _'This girl is in denial.'_

"Everyone keeps asking me about him… I know I'm dating him…. It's just… I can't forget about Sasuke."

"Well Sakura, you're going to have to forget about him because liking Sasuke won't help your current relationship. It'll only sever it."

"I know… I really like Lee-kun… but… Sasuke-kun has been my crush since I was six-"

"Exactly, Sasuke is exactly that, your crush. He doesn't like you back, you've got to accept that… but Lee loves you… a lot, don't let a stupid crush like Sasuke ruin the love someone else will share with you." Tsunade lectured to her past student in a very disappointed voice.

"I guess you're right… though it might take me some time to get over the pain of rejection and betrayal."

"Sakura, It's not Rejection _**or **_Betrayal… it's Obsession and Denial." The blonde Hokage swiftly corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura… Sasuke fell in love… just with someone who is not you… and you can't accept the fact that, that person is not you; it was Naruto, who you thought was always in love with you. But you see, Naruto accepted the fact that you will never like him like that and moved on."

"Hmph!"

"See… in this situation… Naruto can't be called the 'dead last'. This time… it's you."

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura slowly said, obviously offended. She furrowed her brows, crossed her arms and stormed out of the office without another word.

Tsunade flinched slightly as the door was slammed and it seemed to shake all the walls of her office. She released an exasperated sigh and slumped back in her chair. The blonde woman then reached for her small bottle of sake and drank it all in one gulp.

"Shizune!"

"Shizune!"

Rushed footsteps were heard soon after approaching the door. The door flew open and Shizune hurried in.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She forced out in labored breaths.

"I'm gonna need three more bottles of sake," Tsunade said with a broad smile, "please?"

"NANI?"

"Stupid Tsunade-sama…" Sakura mumbled as she made her way home. "Why did she have to say something like that-?"

"Forehead- girl!"

"Why the hell am I hearing Ino-pig's voice right now?"

"Forehead-girl, didn't you hear me calling you?" Ino said slapping her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh sorry… I thought I was hearing things."

"Hmm…really… are you okay? I know something's up so tell, now." Ino kindly commanded noticing her friend's confused yet angry expression.

"It's nothing."

"Right. That's why you look like you found out that Sasuke is dating someone else other than you." The blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"You knew too?" Sakura shouted stopping suddenly and pulling Ino back with her, grabbing both of her shoulders.

"Huh? What are you talking about-?"

"Don't give me that crap. You knew, didn't you? You knew that Naruto and Sasuke were dating… for three years now."

"… yes I did. When did you find out?" Ino answered with her eyes to the ground not wanting meet Sakura's.

" Yesterday…Why didn't you tell me… we're best friends?" Sakura questioned tightening her grip on Ino's shoulders while looking straight at the girls bowed head.

"I'm sorry Sakura… Sasuke-kun and Naruto asked me not to tell you."

"How come they were able to tell you but not me… you loved Sasuke too didn't you?" Sakura interrogated Ino bending slightly to see the girl's face.

"Sakura… I've grown out of love for Sasuke… when I realized he loved Naruto. I don't know if you've realized this … but whenever I see them together… they seem so happy, like nothing in the world could ever go wrong. That look… that look in Sasuke's eyes whenever he looks at Naruto… he seems so alive… his whole demeanor glows and his face lights up. He shows expressions when they're together. No one else can get Sasuke like that… no one… but Naruto. Sakura… you've got to get over Sasuke. That's what I had to do." Ino said finally having the courage to look up at her best friend with determination in her eyes, unintentionally forcing Sakura to agree with her.

"You're right Ino… I should give up on Sasuke… I have Lee after all." Sakura said with a giggle at the end.

Although Ino could see the unshed tears at Sakura's eyes, she knew they weren't bitter tears of hate and spite for Naruto and frustration and pity for herself but joy and acceptance for the love Sasuke will not return to her.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yea… Thanks Ino." Sakura said solemnly wrapping her arms around Ino bringing her into a hug.

"You're welcome, Sakura." The blonde said hugging Sakura back.

"What?"

"I said that… 'I was thinking that you'd look cute swollen with my child'." Sasuke repeated with that same arrogant smirk on his face.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed with his face turning into the most impressive shade of red.

"I'm not repeating it again… Uchihas don't repeat themselves." Sasuke replied crossing his arms still staring straight at the blushing blonde.

"What would make you think that, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured walking over to Sasuke, not even remembering when he stood up.

"I don't know… I guess that now since I'm thinking about children, I'd like to see you have my heir." Sasuke unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his knees leaning forward.

"But… I can't have children, Sasuke… I'm a boy." Naruto stated sounding somewhat confused and depressed pushing Sasuke's hands away to sit in his lap.

Sasuke welcomed the smaller boy in his lap, straddling him and wrapped his arms around the boy in a comforting hug pulling him against his chest.

"What if I could get you pregnant?" Sasuke pressed on resting his chin on the blonde boys shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke… you can't get me pregnant." Turning to look at the older teen, Naruto loosened the hold around his waist.

"Naruto… I'm an Uchiha… everything about us is ridiculous. Just trust me when I say this… 'I can get you pregnant'." Sasuke said pulling the boy back into him while kissing down his neck from his racing pulse to his shoulders.

"How?" Was the simple question asked by the skeptical yet trusting blonde.

"You'll have to trust me… then you'll see when it happens… trust me." Sasuke begged more than stated.

Naruto understood this… 'Trust Sasuke' … he could do that. But still the knowledge Sasuke seem to have over him made him nervous and somewhat scared. Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Sasuke, let go… I'm hot." Naruto said pushing Sasuke's arms from around him. Sasuke groaned from the loss but let the blonde go. "I should go and take a shower." Naruto got up from his most comfortable chair (Sasuke's lap) and headed up stairs to the showers.

Sasuke sighed… at least it worked out the way he wanted it to or else he wouldn't want to know what would have happened. He got really annoyed with himself, keeping secrets from Naruto. He won't admit that it was his conscience that was bothering him or the fact that he couldn't wait until Naruto's birthday came around. He smiled to himself. _'Three days left.'_ He couldn't wait.

Thank you my dear Beta for threatening me to update quicker. I'm a VERY slow typist; so she understands… but at the same time she couldn't give a shit if I could only type one word a day- she wanted it done and up. I respect her for that. Love you, Dei! 3

See you next Chapter. Please review!


	7. Animal Instincts

For all those who actually read this... I'm very sorry it took so long. I'm just now possitively sure that my school's trying to kill me. lol

Anyway, I just decided to kill myself and write another chapter in time for my bestfriend's birthday. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEI! So this chapter is dedicated to you, Dei (Pandoa).

Also, For all who read, favourited, and reviewed my stories, I'm very grateful, and believe it or not, I get giddy every time I get a review for one of my stories. Thnx to all, I appreciate the support. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just use the characters. But It's a good thing I don't own them… imagine what I'd do. _Ku ku ku ku ku ku _**

On to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Animal instincts)**

**[October 7****th****]**

After a while of sitting and waiting for Naruto to come back down stairs, the Uchiha got annoyed. It's been almost an hour and a half since Naruto left to go take a shower. '_How long does it take to bathe?'_

Sasuke angrily got up and marched up the stairs to the bathroom. He swung the bedroom door open and was forced to stop and stare at the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen in his life. What the hell was Naruto doing?

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" At the sound of his name, Naruto spun around to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke… do you have any more cotton T-shirts?" Naruto asked from the bed that now looked like a big nest of towels and sheet comforters… oh and T-shirts.

"No… what are you doing?" Sasuke repeated slowly closing the door and walking over to their bed.

"I'm making a bed for us that's more comfortable. Doesn't it look more comfortable?" Naruto cutely asked as he sat down in the middle of the nest.

"Um… it looks like it'll take a lot of work to keep clean." Stopping at the bed, he patted the area in front of Naruto's legs.

"Yes… but since it's the both of us, we can keep it clean together." The blonde stated cheekily though it turned into a pout when he realized that Sasuke didn't answer his question. "Sasuke… doesn't it look comfy?"

Sasuke looked up at his cute blonde and felt guilty. It looked like the blonde put so much effort into making this nest and he just stood there finding problems with it and not acknowledging the blonde's effort. "Um… it looks very comfy, Naruto… actually I think I'll rest in it now."

"Really?"

"Of course." Sasuke climbed onto the bed and pull Naruto towards him. At this Naruto happily curled into his boyfriend's hold, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Waking up three hours later made Sasuke confirm the comfort of the nest, plus Naruto never moved from his side. Naruto was still clinging to him as if his life depended on it, this made Sasuke smirk.

He continued to watch the blonde… which was his favourite pass time activity. After a few more minutes of staring at the blonde Sasuke decided the he needed to go prepare lunch for them to eat. He unwrapped the blonde's arms but they soon clung unto him again when he tried to get up.

"Narutooo… I need to go get food for us."

"Iie… stay with me." Sasuke noticed that the blonde was becoming so attached to him, it was unbelievable. Sasuke sighed and lay back down, though he was a bit surprised when Naruto climbed on top of him.

'_I guess he's trying to prevent me from leaving.' _

Sasuke woke up again twenty-five minutes later. He realized that Naruto was still sleeping on top of him and drooling on his shirt.

"Ew, Naruto… I don't know whether this is cute or just plain gross." Sasuke turned his head and looked over to they're alarm clock. It was 3:36 p.m. _'Damn, that late already?'_

"Mmm… Sasuke…"

"Naruto…wake up."

"Nnn… Nooo."

"Why not?"

"I don't want Sas'ke to leave as yet." Naruto mumbled a couple other things that Sasuke couldn't make out. "Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, Naruto." Sasuke claimed nuzzling Naruto's soft blonde hair. "I'm just going to make some food for us." Sasuke waited for a response but none came. He sighed. A very small snore was Naruto's response. Translation: I'm sleeping so don't try to wake me up.

Sasuke took this as a chance. He slowly, very slowly eased Naruto off of him and slid from beneath the blonde. After standing up, he looked back at Naruto who never seemed to notice the slight change. He crept out of the room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He knew he made plans to carry Naruto for Ramen, but it seems like they would have to go another day.

* * *

Sakura felt so much better now that she spoke with her mentor and her best friend. Now she needed to go and apologize to Naruto for her rude behaviour. She felt a little nervous too. _'I mean I __**hit**__ Naruto… would he even want to talk to me again… he even spoke to me like Sasuke does before this incident. He sounded so much like Sasuke. Maybe they're hanging around each other too much. Well… let me hurry.'_

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the Uchiha-Uzumaki Manor door. She swallowed nervously and wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her skirt, then raised her hand slowly to knock on the door lightly.

-KNOCK KNOCK!-

"Who the hell is that?" Sasuke whispered placing the dinner on the table. He turned around and looked at the kitchen clock. 4:53 p.m.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the door and almost growled when the person knocked again. _'If they ever wake Naruto up, I'm gonna…' _Sasuke's thoughts were cut short by the person standing in front of him. He narrowed his eyes to a glare and started to close the door again.

"N-No, Sasuke-kun! Please don't close the door." Sakura begged throwing her hands together to create a dramatic effect.

"And why not?" Sasuke muttered darkly, his glare intensifying.

Sakura has never been so afraid in her life. Sasuke looked just about ready to skin her alive and dip her in salt. She shuddered at the thought and unsteadily stepped forward. "I just came to apologize to you and Naruto for the way I behaved yesterday."

"Really… well come back anoth-"

"SASUKE?"

Sasuke turned around swiftly to catch a flying Naruto who was teary eyed and looked like he was ready to start crying. "Naruto… what's wrong?"

"You left me…"

"What…?"

Flashback 

Naruto woke with a big yawn, stretching every part of his body. He looked down and realized that some time during his nap, he must have taken off all his clothes… or should he say boxers.

"Sasuke… wake up." The blonde mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand and feeling around the bed-nest with the other to locate his mate. _'Mate…?' _When he didn't feel Sasuke he opened his eyes to look around. "Sasuke…?" Naruto then realized that Sasuke was not nowhere in the room. He started to panic. Would Sasuke really leave him? He wouldn't, would he? _'No, he said he would never leave me… but he's not here now.'_ Quickly Naruto clambered out of the bed and ran through the bedroom door and down the stairs. "Sasuke…" Running through the living room and not spotting the raven, Naruto ran to the kitchen. Not finding Sasuke there either, with teary eyes, he ran back to the living room and stopped when he heard talking. _'The front door.'_ Naruto quickly made his way to the front door. Upon seeing the back of his boyfriend's head, he shouted Sasuke's name and leapt towards him. "SASUKE?"

Sasuke caught him easily, as expected of the raven. "Naruto… what's wrong?"

"You left me…"

"What…?"

"You left me…" The blonde repeated, looking up at Sasuke with accusing eyes. Sasuke at this moment felt very guilty yet pissed at the same time. Guilty at Naruto and even more pissed off Sakura. "You said you wouldn't leave me but you did… you left me all alone. I was so scared that you were gone."

"I'm sor-"

"You can't leave me, Sasuke!" Naruto had this desperate look on his face as he clutched unto Sasuke like he was his only life line.

"Naruto, calm down! I'm sorry! I just left to get us some food… we never had lunch so I had decided to make dinner. Please forgive me."Sasuke looked down into the blonde's eyes in search of forgiveness.

"Food…? Sasuke got food for us…? Sasuke's such a good mate. I forgive you." The blonde wrapped his arms around the older male and smile sweetly up at him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and brought the blonde closer to him. Sasuke smiled and really looked at his blonde, in doing this he realized that Naruto was completely… naked… and in front of Sakura. Sasuke looked over the blonde's shoulder to his ass and found it there all perky and tempting. Slowly, he brought his left hand down to the blonde's hips. Reaching lower… almost there…

"Naruto…?"

"Sakura." Naruto said stepping from Sasuke.

'_Damnit. That bitch, I was almost there.'_ Sasuke let his arms fall back at his sides and turned to the pinkette.

'_Frickin' bitch! Sasuke almost touch my ass… and you had to ruin it. I've been trying to let him touch me for so long and you just had to come ruin it when he finally attempts to.'_ Naruto came out of his thoughts when he turned to Sakura and her face which looked like she just saw a naked blue thief run pass her with the moon. She was also looking somewhere on his body that was not his face… much lower. Naruto blushed. For a split second there he forgot that he was naked. He quickly turned and hid behind Sasuke who was looking rather amused by his situation. "Yes, Sakura?" The blonde squeaked, peeking over Sasuke's shoulder with his hands on the older male's said shoulder. Sakura's face still hadn't lost the heavy blush that fell on it after seeing Naruto's little person. She swiftly looked up to the blonde and stuttered out an excuse for her appearance.

"Um… N-Naruto… I came h-here to ap-apologize for what I d-did yesterday. I'm t-terribly sorry f-for the way I t-treated you. I am also s-sorry for h-hit-hitting y-you. Will you for- forgive m-me? Please?" At this point in time, if Sakura worried the bottom of her skirt anymore… the whole thing would just turn to shreds.

"I forgive you, Sakura. You're like a sister to me; I can't hate you." Naruto said this with a pleasant smile, pushing Sasuke forward and towards Sakura. Sasuke glared at the girl when he realized just what the blonde was planning to do. He sighed and gave in, stepping forward, though his glare never let up. Naruto push his hands under Sasuke's arms and pull Sakura towards him; hugging her. The girl squeaked and slowly wrapped her arms around the Uchiha and the naked blonde. Sasuke on the other hand just stood there with his arms floating by his side, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I still haven't forgiven you." Sasuke droned looking down at his team mate who by his words stepped back and moved closer to the front door which was right behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"Sasuke… accept the poor girl's apology quickly so you can come snuggle naked in the bed with me." Naruto said cheekily with a sudden look of perversion on his face.

"Okay, I forgive you." With that he push the girl out the door and slam the said door closed, but not without turning the lock. He turned around suddenly to find Naruto… not there. _'Where the hell did he go?'_

"Sasuke? Did you really cook this all by yourself?"

"Stupid, dobe." The Uchiha grumbled all the way to the kitchen while thinking up ways he could kill the pink bitch.

After dinner Sasuke found himself treading behind the blonde who was heading to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower to relieve himself of some of the heat. Fortunately or unfortunately- any way you want to look at it- the blonde wanted Sasuke to be there all so. The Uchiha was so flipping cold already and the blonde wanted to bring him under the ice cold water of the shower. That would just kill everything… including mini Sasuke that sprouted his head somewhere between Naruto eating naked at the dining table and Naruto slurping noodles naked at the dining table. Oh wait… that's the same thing.

"Naruto… I really don't need to cool down… how about I go to the nest and wait for you?" The raven suggested. Many who if in Sasuke's position would probably… jump in joy at being able to shower with their mate… but not Sasuke… he'd rather wait till another time.

"No, Sasuke… you can't leave me alone. What if some other male come and try to take me away from you? If you're not there I'll leave with them willingly just to spite you." The blonde stated pulling on the older male's hand.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you really want someone to take me away from you…?" After saying this, the blonde stopped to turn to the man standing behind him. "Look, if this is the way you're going to behave, you can just forget about it, Uchiha." Naruto let go of the ravenette's hand and continued on his way… but not before saying: "I need someone who'll protect me with their life and not only think about themselves… if you won't do the job… I'll find someone else who is willing to be my mate."

"Damnit, that sounds like the Kyuubi talking." Sasuke mumble this right as Naruto turned from him and went to the bathroom alone, closing the door. Sasuke decided that he'd just go risk having his limbs fall off from the ice cold water than lose Naruto, so he climbed the rest of the stairs and headed to the bathroom.

After knocking on the door twice he opened it and stepped inside.

"Oh, so you finally decided to join me?" Came Naruto's voice from the tub he was lying in, with the water up to his chin.

"Yeah, I don't mind freezing my ass off for you and maybe losing a couple of limbs." Sasuke drawled stripping himself of his clothes and stepping into the tub behind the blonde when he sat forward to leave space for the ravenette. After slowly lowering himself into the water hissing every now and again from the cold, he pulled Naruto close to his chest nuzzling his nose into the blonde's nape. The blonde was so warm.

He dragged his lips from the blonde's hairline to his shoulders nipping along the column every now and then. He trailed his lips back the Naruto's neck and licked until he was licking the younger boy's Adam's apple. He nipped there going all the way up to the blonde's pulse, sucking softly making the blonde moan in need.

Naruto pushed his body closer to the boy behind him and leaned his head back to rest it on Sasuke's shoulder as he stared up at the ceiling enjoying the cool water and the small nipping and sucking along his neck. It made him moan thinking about what might happen if this should continue. He realized that every time he and Sasuke got a chance to have sex, something would come up or just ruin the moment. At first it never bothered him but now, he really thought maybe Sasuke didn't find his body worthy enough for them to engage in sexual activities with each other. Now it really bothered him. He thought that now since he was always naked, and Sasuke being the pervert he was, would constantly fuck him against any surface they were closest to at any time.

Naruto growled when felt Sasuke stop, and reached for the bubble bath soap instead, pouring a small amount into the tub and watching the water sud with a strawberry-kiwi scent wafting in the air.

"Mmm… Naru, you smell that? Nice, isn't it?" Sasuke said as he ran his hand down Naruto's chest to his pelvis and back up; not going any lower.

Naruto's breath hitched when he felt Sasuke's run really close to his member, but then felt like he would just rip the man to shreds for not grabbing unto his manhood; that was now dying from rejection.

"It would have been nicer if you just did me right here… we haven't done it in a while and I'm feeling very… deprived." With that Naruto grabbed the back of the ravenette's head and pulled him down into a heated make out session.

Naruto slowly spun around to straddle Sasuke's lap when the older boy's hand came up and gently pushed the blonde boy away. _'Damnit Naruto, You're not making it any easier for me… I can't have sex with you now.'_ Sasuke quickly stood up to step out of the tub when a very wet hand stopped him by grabbing his left leg.

"You don't love me anymore, do you Sasuke? I'm sorry if I'm not pretty enough for you… but you could have at least told me that didn't like me _or_ my body anymore."

"Damnit, Naruto I do love you… it's just that I can't…" He broke off not really knowing what to say but he continued anyway. "I can't have sex with you Naruto… I just can't."

"Why not!"

"I just can't, Okay!"

"No! Not okay. You haven't had sex with me in a week… and with the way you were; we usually did it almost three times a day. You think I wouldn't have noticed you not touching me for a week? You really think I'm stupid, don't you Sasuke!" Naruto stood up abruptly causing some if the water to splash out of the tub and unto the tiled floor.

"Naruto… I don't think you're stupid. But the bottom line is: I'm not having sex with you today. Final."

"Really? Well, If you don't, I'm going to leave."

"Are you serious?"

"As a judge." With that Naruto stepped out of the bath tub, grabbed a towel and went into the room slamming the door close after entering.

"Well that's just swell." Sasuke snarled unplugging the tub and grabbing up a towel for himself. After putting on a robe, Sasuke almost jumped when he heard the front door slam. _'Naruto must have left. He didn't even give me a chance.'_ He sighed… _'What a good way to start his mating season.'_ Sasuke let out a bitter chuckle and left the bathroom to the bedroom to find clothes. _'It's going to be a long day.'_

* * *

I think I've finally got the hang of uploading these stories...

Oh, before I forget, plz review. I would really like to know what you think so I can improve it; if you have any ideas.


	8. A Day Without You

**Finally! After such a long time. You all must hate me. I had no time for anything but school for the longest while and I tried to used the little time I had to breathe to write this. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but this story will end. :D Well, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 8**

**(A Day Without You)**

**[October 7****th ****– 8****th****]**

-KNOCK! KNOCK!-

A brown hardwood door was opened a few seconds later by a well known academy teacher, Umino Iruka. "N-Naruto? What are you doing here? - Oh! How rude of me- please come in." The brunette said all in one breath while ushering the blonde in his house.

"Ah… nothing. Can't I visit my favourite teacher once in a while?" Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head while walking over to the couch in the living room.

"Not while you're in heat, you should." Iruka commented after sitting beside the blonde and looking over to him.

"'Heat'? What are you talking about?"

"Tsunade told me about the 'changes' that will be taking place in your body and also the rise in temperature which she dubbed 'Heat'."

"Ohhh. Well, it still doesn't matter; I'm upset at Sasuke now, so I'm not staying at his house. Can I stay here for the night, please?" Naruto went down on his knees in front of the brunette, clasping his hands together in front of his face with eyes shut tight.

"Naruto… I really think you should go back to Sasu-"

"NO! I'm not going back! He doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't touch me anymore- I disgust him. Iruka-sensei… please let me stay?"

The older man sighed. Why was Naruto so clueless and easy to jump to conclusions? Couldn't he see why Sasuke wouldn't touch him? _'… Unless he doesn't know… but why wouldn't Tsunade or Sasuke tell him? Naruto has a right to know what's happening to him. It's obvious he's already changing; he's acting like a PMSing girl who just lost her boyfriend and running back home to her mama... uh… papa.'_ He lifted his hand and placed on Naruto's shoulder. "Okay… you can stay; but only for tonight. Tomorrow night; you're to be in your own bed snuggling with Sasuke, alright?"

"Alright, Iruka-sensei."

"Now, tell me exactly what happened." At this command Naruto nodded and began his tale.

Sasuke was found in his love seat in the living room staring at the black screen of the TV. What did he do now? He doesn't even know where the dobe could have gone nor does he know if he's even going to come back before his birthday. There were only three days left; if the blonde didn't come back by tomorrow night, he'd go look for him. He's his mate after all. With that thought in mind, he went upstairs to his bedroom for an early rest… it was only about 8 o'clock.

"Naruto, you're not making any sense." Iruka shook his head in exasperation. _'Is the heat really getting to him this much?'_

"What do you mean? Are you taking the bastard's side!?" The blonde shouted feeling slightly offended and betrayed by someone he thought he could trust with his problems.

"I'm not on anyone's side, Naruto… and if I was, I'd definitely be on your side. The thing is… Sasuke has a reason-obviously-for not wanting to have… sex… with you… now. Did you think that maybe it has something to do with your 'change'?" It was sooo awkward talking to Naruto about his sex life. Though, it seems like the blonde had no problem doing that. '_Is Naruto a closet pervert and exhibitionist?'_

"Well… I never thought about that… He said Tsunade gave him a book to read- I guess she realized that I wouldn't have read it- about what's happening to me. But why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Sooo-"

"You know, Iruka… Sasuke said that he found out a way to make get me pregnant. Don't you think that's amazing!?" Naruto was so excited, he finally got a chance to tell someone, and he was glad it was Iruka.

For Iruka, the expression of emotions was a lot different because he at the word 'pregnant' literally stopped breathing.

"Iruka-sensei?"

_'What the hell was that boy thinking, trying to impregnate my Naruto?'_ It was already upsetting that he stole the blonde's virginity at age thirteen. Didn't he think that was a little too early to be indulging in sex? _'I'm gonna frickin smash that boy's face in if he really thinks that he'll get a chance to impregnate Naruto.'_

"Iruka… sensei…?"

_'He'll regret having even thought about it. Yes, I'll make him regret.'_ Iruka clenched his fists at this thought. He knew he was being a bit over protective, but this was for their own good. "I should probably tell Kakashi."

"IRUKA!"

"No!"

"What?" Naruto was so confused, after telling the older man about his great news, he thought he would have been so happy for him… but he wasn't. And now he seemed angry at nothing in particular… or maybe he was angry at him for not telling him earlier.

"Naruto, you can't have a baby now-"

"Why not!?"

"You're too young! You're only fifteen!"

"I'll be sixteen in three days!"

"That doesn't make much of a difference… that's teenage pregnancy. Why not wait until later?" Iruka moved closer to the blonde only to have Naruto move away from him. It hurt him to see Naruto react this way towards him.

"I don't want to wait any longer… I've been wanting to have Sasuke's babies for two years now! But I didn't think it was actually possible, I was just going to have my time with Sasuke until he left me to revive his clan. Even though he kept saying that he loves me and gave up the idea of having children; people change their mind and he could be one of them. The fact that he even found a way to get me pregnant must mean that he was still thinking about it… I'm happy he found a way though. If this is what I have to do to keep Sasuke, I will. I love him too much to have him leave me." Naruto gave this small genuine smile to Iruka, making the teacher smile too.

Iruka had never seen these types of emotions on Naruto before. Sure there were a few he recognized like pride and desperation… but even the level of those were different that the usual that was seen on the blonde's face. Iruka's smile widened, he couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"I can't believe this is really going to happen. You being pregnant was not in my vision of the future. You really are unpredictable. I'm happy for you, Naruto. At first I wasn't, but now I definitely am, because you're happy." He reached across and pulled the blonde into his chest, hugging him tightly.

Naruto wanted to cry, Iruka accepted him… again. Though it took a short while; he did and was happy for him too. That thought alone made the blonde hug back just as tightly.

After they separated, they smiled at each other as Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair. "Go to bed, Naruto… or if you want to have a cool shower first… you're kinda burning up… and sweating. I'll turn on the A/C for you."

Naruto laughed at this while nodding. He thanked Iruka then made his way to the guest bathroom upstairs. _'Iruka's such a nice man.'_

'_I really don't think I can make Naruto go through with this… what should I do? - Oh! I know- I'll talk to Kakashi.'_ After turning on the air conditioning system, he went to his room; passing the guest bathroom and hearing Naruto sing: When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls. That blonde was such a character.

Time Skip

Next morning

_'Go to bed early my ass. It never did shit. I couldn't even sleep; thinking about Naruto and where he could be, if he was sleeping in a bed, if he was cool enough, when he was coming back- if he was coming back. Those thoughts bothered me the whole frickin night.'_ Sasuke sighed. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck that decided to annoy Sasuke by running over him again.

Sasuke grumbled all the way to the kitchen; getting out everything he needed for his coffee. He was definitely going to need it… and extra strong too.

After finish making the coffee, Sasuke found himself in his den, sitting in his lounge chair staring at the wall opposite of him with the steaming mug of coffee in his hand. This was the worst day of his life… okay… maybe it wasn't so bad- but it was still horrible. Naruto wasn't with him and it felt as though, he'd never been so alone in his entire life.

Before heading into his den, he had received a call from Iruka saying that his blonde was there at his house and alright. Well, that's good to know; at least now he didn't have to worry about the blonde's wellbeing, just if he was going to return.

A knock on his front door drew him from his thoughts and he place the mug on the side table wondering who it could be. He jumped up quickly and made his way to the front door in hopes of it being Naruto.

His hopes were completely shattered however, when he saw who was at the door as he opened it. Then again, he should have known. If it was Naruto, the blonde would have just walked in, instead of knocking on the door. Standing before him was none other than, Temari and Kankurou from the Hidden Village of the Wind. This caused him to raise an eyebrow. What would they want with him?

Sighing, he stepped aside and allowed them to enter his house, then slowly ushered them to his living room area. They all sat quietly for a while until Sasuke rose to his feet.

"Do any of you want some tea?"

"No thank you… we're fine." Temari said slowly shaking her head. Kankurou on the other hand just sat there staring at the ceiling with both his arms stretched across the back of the couch. At this response Sasuke sat back down and turned stiffly to Temari.

"Then…if you don't mind, can you please tell me why you're here? I'm sure you didn't come here to stare at me and admiring my living room." Sasuke said folding his arms and leaned back into the couch.

Temari looked at the Uchiha for a while. He looked so different- Untidy. His hair wasn't combed properly… or probably not combed at all, the buttons on his shirt were buttoned incorrectly and he kept fidgeting. And if it's one thing she learnt about Uchihas; it was that they always look good and proper and they NEVER-absolutely NEVER fidgeted. Something was wrong here and she had an idea what it was… or should she say, 'who had caused it.'

"We came here to see Naruto. We found out he moved here from the Hokage. Gaara asked us to drop something off for Naruto, since it's his birthday in a few days and he won't be able to visit himself."

"Oh"

"So where is he?" Temari questioned, looking around the room, expecting to see the blonde hurling in any time soon.

"He's not here at the moment… he went to Iruka's to spend the night."

"You guys had a fight or something?" Kankurou said making himself known to the other occupants of the room; lifting his head from the back of the couch.

"Kinda…" Sasuke uncrossed his arms and placed them in his lap.

_'So that's it…'_ "Well that's too bad." Temari said as she stood up, taking her huge fan with her. Turning from Sasuke and heading back to the front door, she spoke. "We'll go to Iruka's then… see you some other time Uchiha." She gave a small wave and with that, she and Kankurou left.

"Arrggh!" Sasuke slammed his fist in the wall by the door and made his way back to his den. He missed Naruto so much and I hadn't even been a whole day yet. It was October the eighth, and in two days Naruto would be ready to be impregnated. Wow… he never thought that word would be in any sentence with Naruto's name in it also, unless you had 'impossible' or 'cannot be' somewhere in the sentence.

* * *

"Mmm, Iruka! Who knew you were such an excellent cook?!"

"Naruto… you say that every time you eat my food." Iruka stated with a chuckle, coming over to the table with his own breakfast.

"I know… but it's so hard to resist saying that- especially since it _is_ true." Naruto gave his toothiest grin before shoving a slice of blueberry pancake down his throat.

"Well thank you again, Naruto for such a heartwarming compliment."

"Hey, are you making fun of me?!" Naruto exclaimed after swallowing a rather large piece of pancake.

"Of course not." There was a sarcastic tone in Iruka's voice that Naruto didn't like very much, but what made him not think about it too much was the amusement he saw shining in the brunette's eyes.

"Well-"

There was a sudden knock at the door that drew their attention to the direction of the front door. Slightly annoyed that he was interrupted, Naruto swiftly got up and made his way to the door.

Yanking the door open and glaring at the disturbance that had the nerve to interrupt him, he growled out.

"What do you want?"

"Wow, did that Uchiha really get to you that much?" Temari tilted her head slightly with a small smirk adorning her face.

"Temari?"

After muttering that, Naruto realized that he was yanked from the doorway, by a very annoyed yet apologetic Iruka.

"I'm very sorry, Temari-san. I don't know what has gotten into him?" Turning quickly to Naruto to give him a sharp glare, while continuing to look at the blonde he finished his statement. "He knows he should not answer the door in that manner, especially since this is not his house." Hissing the last word, Iruka turned back to the two at the door, smiling at them brightly. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, I see why not."

After making their way inside the house, Temari and Kankurou realized how cold the house was. As if someone was trying to make popsicles without putting them in the freezer. It was the same way in Sasuke's house too. _'If these people are turning on the A/C and putting it at such a low temperature when it's rather cool outside, what would happen if they were to stay in my village for a couple of weeks?' _Temari looked over to Iruka and saw the man shiver then slowly folded his arms across his chest. She then looked over to the blonde boy who she thought must be sleeping or something; his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, though he was sweating slightly and she wondered why, because it was frickin' freezing cold inside the house. Her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Kankurou, who this peculiar look on his face along with a trace of annoyance.

"Why is it so friggin' cold in here?"

At this Temari looked over to Iruka waiting for an answer, only to see him chuckle. Apparently Kankurou was thinking the same thing as her. They were really related.

"Well you see… Naruto's going through some seal problems which are causing him to… 'Over-heat'."

" 'Over-heat'…? It's not even hot outside." Kankurou sat forward turning his stare to the blonde boy who was still supposedly sleeping.

"Well as you can see, he's sweating, even though to us, the room is 'friggin' cold'." Iruka laughed at the scowl that came over the young brunette's face, and then turned to Temari when she spoke.

"No wonder Sasuke's house was so cold."

"You went to Sasuke's home?"

Everyone turned to the blonde they thought was sleeping, noticing the intense look the boy was giving Temari. Everyone also realized the blonde said, 'Sasuke's home' as if it wasn't his home too.

"Yes we went there. We thought we'd see you there, but then Sasuke told us you were here." Temari said before looking off to the side, trying to get away from the intense gaze of the blonde boy. From his stare she knew he was worried; worried about Sasuke, though when she looked back, his facial expression of worry evolved into curiosity.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" She exclaimed quite loudly.

"Forgot about what?"

"Gaara sent us here to deliver something to you. It's a birthday gift. He said he was sorry he won't be here for your birthday." While saying all this, the blonde girl reached into her pack and pulled out a white box with an orange ribbon with black swirls on it tied around the box into a pretty bow on the top.

Slowly reaching forward, he gingerly took the box from the girl's hand. It was as big as his hand and a little heavy. He wondered what was on the inside. He made to pull at the bow before a hand stopped him. He looked up and saw Temari smiling gently at him.

"He asked us to tell you to not open it until the day of your birthday." He smiled back at the girl, then turned and handed the box over to Iruka.

"Can you keep this for me, Iruka-sensei, just so I don't open it before the time comes?"

Iruka smiled and nodded to the blonde before standing and making his way upstairs with the box in his hand. After seeing Iruka vanish from his sight, Naruto turned back to Temari quickly.

"Is he okay?"

"Who?" Temari was confused.

"You mean Sasuke?" Kankurou commented, clearly seeing where the conversation was going.

"Yes, Sasuke." Naruto looked down into his lap, fiddling with his fingers and bouncing one of his feet.

"Weeeelllll… he looks like a nervous wreck. He's obviously worried about you." After saying this Kankurou sat forward resting his elbow in his knee and his head on his hands.

"Well, it's his fault." Naruto mumbled crossing his arms while pouting and looking to the side.

"What did he do?"

A blush suddenly came over Naruto's face that made the siblings start to wonder. Naruto turned his head away from them again, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Nothing…" _'That's right. He did absolutely nothing when he could have- I even offered and I don't normally do that.'_

"Well, I guess we'll leave now and hopefully whatever problems you and Sasuke have can be easily solved to make you both happy. Oh, before I forget again; Kankurou and I got this for your birthday on our way here, so we didn't get time to wrap it. Sorry." Temari ended with a small smile, something she was so not used to, especially when she was with her brothers and Gaara hardly talks- sometimes never- and Kankurou only talks decently with his puppets.

"Thank you, Temari, Kankurou!" Naruto hugged both of them before taking his gift. It was a kunai set with his clan's symbol carved into it. He absolutely loved it. He smiled again.

"Sooo… what are you gonna do now, Naruto?" Iruka looked over to Naruto who was still looking at his gift in appreciation.

Naruto glanced at Iruka for a second before shrugging his shoulders and going back to looking at his gift.

It was almost noon and Iruka and Naruto could be found in the dining room having a small snack.

"Naruto?" Iruka mumbled after swallowing a piece of ham sandwich that he and Naruto had created. It was 3 inches of hammy goodness and two glasses of lemonade.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up with a curious gaze.

"What time are leaving to head back home to Sasuke?"

"Wow… you just can't wait to get rid of me, can you?" Naruto accused while chuckling and shaking his head.

"No! How could you say that?"

"Is Kakashi coming over or something?" Naruto at this point was ready to start laughing boisterously at the red tint that tainted Iruka's face at the question.

"Definitely Not!" Iruka rejected, the red blush on his face not leaving one bit. To make things even worse, it didn't seem as though Naruto was going stop laughing any time soon. Should he hit him?

Naruto's laughter was abruptly halted with a heavy smack to the back of his head.

"So what! I can have whoever I want here… and right now I want you to hurry and finish eating so you can get ready to leave. I don't want you to be here when Kakashi comes. Who knows what will happen."

After recovering from the shock of being hit, Naruto cringed in disgust. "Ewww… stop putting disturbing images in my head! I don't want to think of my Teachers getting it on!"

"Well, hurry so you can leave. I'm calling him over now." Iruka slowly walked over to the house phone snickering to himself when he glimpsed Naruto stuffing the rest of the huge sandwich down his throat and drinking his lemonade at the same time. Iruka shook his head as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. At the second ring, Naruto was out the door waving.

"HAVE FUN, IRUKA SENSEI!"

Iruka spluttered but stopped immediately after hearing the familiar voice on the other end of the call.

"Oh, Sasuke…"

**Well, that was it. I hope you liked it. Review please. :) I have cookies~. **


End file.
